


Once

by kasomicu



Series: De Once y demás números [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se supone que no debía cruzar la verja, y lo hizo. Se supone que se llamaba Tom no Once. Se supone que no le gustase, sin embargo, así fue. Era como un juego del cual no podía huir al siempre tenerlo tras de sí como si fuese un… predador y él su incauta presa, no que tuviese algo que decir al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El chico raro

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí en el 2011 y recién la publico aquí. Es un twincest not related y es con chan.

Tom era intrépido, y eso era bueno, o al menos creía que sí porque aún no había buscado el significado de ese término con el cual su maestra lo había calificado. Sus amigos le decían que era genial (aunque se les olvidase al día siguiente), y eso le bastaba para ensalzar su autoestima, porque era muy tímido a veces y demasiado inseguro, aunque se hiciese el gracioso de la clase para disimularlo.

Su mayor problema eran las chicas, le incomodaban en demasía, se preguntaba si era normal que no le gustasen como a sus compañeros. Claro que había tenido una novia, pero no contaba, sólo se había besado con ella y buscado tocarla a ver si pasaba eso que les decían sus amigos, sin embargo, las niñas al parecer despertaban en él grima.

—¡Tom! —escuchó gritar para luego sentir un objeto impactar contra su rostro.

—¡Ouch! —gritó por el dolor. Se sobó la mejilla herida y sintió las miradas de desprecio de los otros. Se puso nervioso y exclamó un:—¿Qué?

—La pelota, tonto, rebotó en tu cara porque no estabas prestando atención al juego y se pasó por arriba de la verja —le regañó uno de sus compañeros.

Abrió los ojos en toda su extensión. ¿Había escuchado bien? Si es que sus oídos no le fallaban, su compañero había dicho ‘pasó por arriba de la verja’, es decir… al otro lado del patio. Donde estaban los de mayores grados.

Donde ninguno se atrevía a cruzar por su salud física. Contaban algunos, que una vez un niño pasó ahí y nunca más regresó. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía nadie, y tampoco querían averiguarlo.

—No jodas, Tom, ya dejaste que se fuera por estar en la luna, ahora vas y la traes de vuelta —ordenó el mismo chico. Tom lo miró temeroso.

—Eh… ¿Por qué yo? Nadie pasa la verja.

—Pues es tu problema, esa pelota no es tuya y debes devolverla, ¡eso te pasa por imbécil! ¡Y serás un gallina si no la traes! —incitó el otro niño. Los otros comenzaron a abuchearlo, se estremeció. Estaba siendo rechazado, todos lo miraban con desprecio en los ojos, tragó saliva. Quería llorar, pero se mordió el labio para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

—¡Gallina!

—¡Gallina!

—¡Mírenme, soy el gallina Tom! ¡Cococoroco!

Escuchaba las risas, y las burlas. Se sentía presionado, miró a un lado para no sentirse más intimidado, pero uno de ellos le dio un golpe en el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayera al suelo, otro comenzó a aletear como si fuese una gallina y siguió cacareando haciendo en alusión a él.

—¡Basta! —exclamó a voz de grito intentando opacar a todos los ruidos que hacían.

Los demás se detuvieron, el que primero le había hablado, llamado Bryan, lo miró fijamente.

—Creo que no te escuché bien, gallina —instó haciendo un énfasis especial en la última palabra.

Tom se levantó del suelo, buscando demostrar que no se sentía aprisionado, aunque la realidad fuese distinta.

—No soy gallina, y traeré esa jodida pelota aquí, ahora mismo —anunció, ahora posando la vista sobre ellos, reafirmando su oración.

—Pues hazlo —dijo Bryan. Tom asintió y les dio la espalda.

Se limpió el polvo que tenía en los pantalones y se dirigió a la verja, palpando sobre esta para ver por dónde podría entrar. Los demás lo miraban absortos, murmurando entre ellos lo que podría pasarle. Algunos ya comenzaban a hacer apuestas.

Tom pasó de ello y siguió el recorrido de la verja. Se estaba alejando del grupo, no le importaba, se sentía mejor así, pensó que quizá podría subir por ésta para llegar al otro extremo. Miró la altura y se sostuvo con los dedos por entre los huecos del fierro, tentó para ver cuánto peso aguantaba y sí lo soportaba. Cuánto agradeció a su metabolismo en ese instante.

Se impulsó y se aferró con las manos, incluso sintiendo cómo se lastimaba por la presión del fierro oxidado.  
Puso sus pies sobre la verja y movió una mano hacia otro agujero de esta, subiendo un poco más de a pocos. El sonido del timbre lo alarmó haciendo que cayera hacia adelante, haciéndose daño en el trayecto el hombro y el rostro. Pudo escuchar cómo sus compañeros eran gritados por el tutor y agradeció estar en la sombra y no poder ser visto. Estaba solo. Ya había terminado el receso y estaba solo, solo en el otro lado del patio, porque había caído aparatosamente allí. Tosió contra la arena del suelo y con ayuda de sus antebrazos se levantó. Le dolía el cuerpo, se imaginaba que tendría muchas raspaduras por aquello. Maldijo por lo bajo.

El patio de los mayores era muchísimo más grande que el de ellos. Podía ver las aulas cerradas, claro, ya estaban en ellas, así como él se suponía que debería estar. Ahora tendría tardanza, y quizá se perdería alguna práctica de matemáticas, con lo que odiaba esa materia, pero por lo mismo no quería perder clase para intentar por lo menos entender algo. Bufó.

Miró a los alrededores, no era aterrador como los demás decían, era como el lado de los grados menores, sólo que con menos afiches de colores y más espacio. Caminó un poco más, aún por la sombra, no quería que alguno de los auxiliares de esos salones lo encontrase y lo regañase por estar allí.

Buscaba con la mirada la pelota, pero no la encontraba. Se pateó mentalmente, ¿cómo no podía encontrarla si no había caído muy lejos? Se mordisqueó el labio inferior ansioso, se estaba alejando y, a su vez, entrando más en el patio ajeno. Escuchó unos gritos guturales de un profesor en el piso superior y dio un brinco. Sus maestros no eran un pan de Dios, pero gritos así no les daban. ¿Tan diferente eran los alumnos mayores?

—Jodido yo por estar pensando en tonterías y no poder ni jugar bien a la pelota —masculló al notar que efectivamente no había rastro de esta.

Un rebote le hizo girar. Se encontró con la figura de un chico alto, de cabello negro hasta un poco antes de los hombros, maquillaje corrido y con la nariz que le sangraba. Su ropa consistía en unos pantalones negros, una playera con estampado de Green day, zapatillas azules y unas muñequeras en los brazos. El extraño esnifó una vez y detuvo el rebote.

—¿Buscabas esto? —preguntó con voz gangosa, sosteniendo la pelota.

Tom asintió pero no se movió de su sitio. La apariencia del chico no le daba confianza.

—Te está… —hizo señales hacia su nariz. No pudo evitar mencionarlo, le aturdía ese hecho.

El moreno elevó un hombro y luego se pasó el brazo sobre la nariz con descuido, haciendo un mohín al sentir el ardor.

—¿Esta pelota es tuya, no? —volvió a preguntar. Tom retrocedió un paso por inercia—. Je, que no muerdo, responde crío.

—No soy un crío —soltó entre dientes, el otro rió.

—¿Qué edad tienes, diez años? Para mí eres un crío —repitió con chanza, dando un paso hacia su dirección. Tom retrocedió otro poco.

—Tengo once recién cumplidos, para tu información —mencionó.

El otro rodó los ojos. —Ok, nene-con-once-años-recién-cumplidos. ¿Es esta tu pelota y la quieres de regreso? —interrogó por tercera vez. Tom bufó.

—No, no es mía. Es de un… compañero, estábamos jugando a la pelota y…

—Cayó aquí, lo sé, pero ¿sabes? Como no es tuya no te la daré, quiero que venga el dueño de la pelota.

Tom alzó una ceja. —Bryan no vendrá. El que dejó caer la pelota fui yo, es mi responsabilidad llevarla —dijo un tanto incómodo mientras se rascaba el cuello, recordando la intimidación previa.

—No, no es tu obligación. —Tom, por estar distraído, no se percató que el otro estaba más cerca de él—. No debes permitir que te manejen. No seas tonto.

El rubio quiso correr al notar que el chico era muchísimo más alto que él. Y con esos ojos marrones fijos sobre los suyos, más el maquillaje corrido, le daba un aspecto aún más aterrador. La sangre seca seguía impregnada bajo su nariz.

—Toma, vete ahora si no quieres que te mate como al otro niño —murmuró el moreno mientras le daba de forma brusca el balón.

Tom se alejó corriendo, de verdad le creía lo dicho. Esas muñequeras suyas tenían púas que fácilmente podrían lastimarlo. No le importó el dolor al cruzar la verja de nuevo, ni tampoco cuando tuvo que correr en dirección a su salón con la pelota en mano. Recibió regaños y puntos menos en sus próximas calificaciones, pero estaba a salvo.


	2. Esbozos

Tom se mantuvo quieto sobre su cama. No quería tocar su guitarra ni tenía ánimos como para ir donde Andreas a jugar; estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, los sucesos de ese día repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y le molestaba eso. Ese chico de apariencia extraña era solo eso, no un asesino serial que cobraría venganza de todos los que se relacionaban con él. Se regañó a sí mismo, debería dejar de ver tantas películas de horror porque le afectaban, y de qué manera.

Se mordió el labio mientras se sentaba sobre su cama. Le había gustado la sensación que le embargó cuando el resto comenzó a halagarlo por su hazaña, eso había permitido que pudiese camuflar su miedo frente a los otros y que simplemente dijera que había logrado escapar del chico asesino que tenía sangre chorreando. No había especificado que lo que le sangraba era la nariz. Poco importaba, lo único que interesaba era que había quedado como un héroe.

Suspiró complacido. Había sido un día estupendo, y como plus, no tenía tareas para el siguiente día. Decidió que tomaría una siesta antes de la merienda porque, a su criterio, lo tenía bien merecido.

…

Esa mañana su madre no quiso que fuese a la escuela por sus heridas recientes, sin embargo, Tom no podía permitírselo, no después de tener un mérito entre sus compañeros. Así que terminó por irse alegando que perdería clases y podrían bajarle puntaje, cosa que su madre tomó como buena excusa.

Pese a lo que creyó en un principio, su fama había quedado en el olvido para ser reemplazada por la de Karl, uno de sus compañeros, que se había logrado comer un gusano recién sacado del césped del patio. Para él eso era completamente asqueroso y absurdo, pero para el resto era algo morbosamente atrayente, por lo que optó por ponerse a dibujar en el receso en vez de estar vitoreando el ‘logro’ del otro niño.

Comenzó a hacer esbozos sobre el papel, nada muy detallado, y no lo suficientemente bueno, pero lo distraía y ocupaba en algo como para rehuir de su realidad, así fuese momentáneamente. Se había sentado sobre el piso y acomodado su morral sobre sus piernas para allí ubicar su bloc y ponerse a dibujar.

Era el hombre de la película, el que abusaba de niños y que cuyos padres habían terminado quemándolo, sólo consiguiendo que este cobrase vida en sus pesadillas para matar a sus hijos. Tom no sabía si era aterrador por ser el personaje en sí, o porque su dibujo le había quedado pésimo. Tembló ligeramente cuando creyó ver humo al imaginarse al hombre quemándose. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, todo estaba en su mente, no obstante, podía olerlo.

—¿Es ese un dibujo o estás de coña? —preguntó una voz detrás de él. 

Sobresaltado, giró el rostro, notando que, con la verja de por medio, se encontraba el chico que ayer había visto mirando el papel que traía entre manos con un mohín que se acentuaba por el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Había algo distinto en su semblante ese día, tenía la piel amoratada del rostro, y una bandita sobre su ceja; no traía maquillaje y sus cabellos estaban desordenados, con un mechón buscando asomarse por su rostro y por el otro lado cogido tras su oreja. Sus ropas seguían siendo oscuras y aún traía esas muñequeras con púas, no pudo evitar observar una pequeña mancha rojiza sobre el metal.

—Hey, Once, pásame tu mierda esa —señaló el bloc. Tom frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Qué, no oyes?

El menor ariscó la nariz. El aroma que desprendía el ‘cigarro’ del otro le daba un molesto escozor. 

—Mi nombre es Tom, no Once y no quiero dar… —Tom se alzó para reclamarle aquello en lo que el moreno aprovechó y pasó un brazo por sobre la verja para quitarle el bloc—. ¡Oye! ¡Es mi cuaderno, dámelo!

El mayor acomodó el cigarro entre sus labios mientras sacaba un carboncillo de su bolsillo para luego dibujar sobre el papel esbozos, líneas que rasgaban con suavidad dándole forma a su dibujo sobre las hojas del bloc a pesar de estar en una posición por demás incómoda.

Tom se preocupaba más por su bloc que por su dibujo, que tendría poca importancia en relación a dónde había sido hecho, ya que en esas páginas, se hallaban sus apuntes de las clases; de los cuales había sacado un resumen detallado porque notaba que tenía un mejor aprendizaje mediante esas notas que al leer sus libros o separatas. Aparte que había descubierto un fenómeno que se repetía durante los exámenes, siempre venían preguntas de lo que se hablaba durante la explicación del tema, y no de las más de diez hojas que tenían que leer, así que era de vital importancia que su cuaderno saliera ileso de esa contienda entre el chico y el carboncillo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se quejó, el joven no le devolvía las hojas. De todas formas no podía hacer mucho ruido sino quería atraer la atención de algunos profesores o tutores. Se avergonzaba en realidad por su acercamiento con el moreno.

—Toma, quejica —masculló al lanzarle el bloc que cayó sobre la arena, Tom sintiéndose extrañamente humillado lo recogió y caminó hacia sus compañeros sin mirar atrás; como nota mental sabría a partir de ese instante que no debía acercarse a la verja, bajo ninguna circunstancia—. ¡Te espero mañana, Once! —escuchó su voz de nuevo para después oírlo succionar.

Se apresuró hacia los otros que lo miraban extrañadísimos, se hacía a la idea del porqué.

—¿Quién era ese chico raro? —murmuraron sin atreverse a preguntárselo al propio Tom. Quién se mantuvo distante acomodándose en un rincón mientras verificaba que su cuaderno estuviese bien. Después de limpiarle la arena estaba en perfecto estado y no pudo evitar fijarse en el dibujo.

Abrió los ojos en toda su extensión. Ese no era el mismo, podía incluso sentirse las magulladuras en la piel del hombre, sus facciones toscas, sus ojos penetrantes, la textura de su viejo sombrero ajado. Tragó saliva, era…

—Increíble —le leyó el pensamiento uno de sus compañeros que se había acercado lo suficiente como para ver el dibujo—. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Tom balbuceó antes de aclararse la garganta y responder: —No.

—¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

—¡Fue el chico raro del otro lado!

—¡Lo quiere dejar así!

—¡No, tonto, es Freddy!

—¿Freddy quién?

Se acomodó el cabello tras su oreja durante la discusión de sus compañeros. Todavía permanecía pasmado por el dibujo, miró de reojo hacia la verja y lo encontró ahí, apoyado contra esta aún fumando. De espaldas parecía menos aterrador que de frente. ¿Qué edad tendría?, ¿por qué fumaba esa cosa que apestaba?, se preguntaba Tom. ¿Por qué lo molestaba?, ¿sería cierto que ese niño habría matado a otro chico con esas púas?

Un escalofrío lo estremeció al recordar la mancha rojiza seca sobre estos metales en sus muñequeras. Todo en él avisaba a gritos ‘Peligro’, pese a ello, no podía evitar observarle aunque fuese de reojo y preguntarse por qué era así. Bajó el rostro cuando su mirada pesó lo suficiente como para hacerle girar y sonreírle. Una sonrisa sin felicidad, con un tinte tétrico que pudo calar tanto dentro de Tom para como obligarse a oír la conversación de sus compañeros en vez de tomarle más importancia a aquel joven.

…

El “You win!” se volvía a escuchar en la estancia seguido de los gritos de victoria que daba Andreas por ganar tres partidas seguidas. Tom dejó de maniobrar el mando con desinterés, a espera de que el rubio platinado configurase el juego para otra partida más. No que se encontrase animoso por jugar, pero quería distraerse, salir de ese estado abstraído en que lo dejaba ese extraño.

—Hey, Tom, no es divertido sino le pones ganas —se quejó su amigo mientras le daba una patada en la pierna para que reaccionase—. Creo que jugar con la máquina estaría más interesante que hacerlo con un zombie-Tom.

El rubio alzó una ceja y luego rodó los ojos. —Es que no tengo muchas ganas de jugar, en serio, no es nada personal, Andi, ando raro.

—Raro… tsk —chasqueó la lengua el chico—. La próxima vez no mires películas de terror si te pondrás como mariquita —mencionó mientras dejaba el mando a un costado. Tom alzó un hombro.

—No, no es por eso. —Tom negó con la cabeza, no sabía si Andreas podría entenderle—. ¿Has oído esa leyenda urbana que cuenta que un chico de grados inferiores pasó la verja y nunca regresó?

Su amigo se rascó el cuello mientras negaba con la cabeza con el semblante repentinamente pálido.

—Yo no sé de eso, Tom, y la verdad es que no me gustaría averiguarlo, incluso he pensado en repetir las materias para no pasar al siguiente año, pero ya sabes cómo es mi madre. —Tom asintió en conocimiento y se mordisqueo el labio y miró la pared.

Andreas entonces no estaba interesado en saber de él, y siendo sinceros a Tom tampoco le hubiese importado hasta antes de verlo por primera vez. Maldecía a aquella pelota.

…O quizá no tanto

Algo de morbo tenía toda esa situación y Tom al sentirse protagonista de la misma creyó que ese surrealismo era digno de películas de horror. Y en ello radicaba la emoción que le impedía desligarse de todo. Sumido en esa pequeña conclusión que no iría a decir en voz alta por su naturaleza contradictoria y porque arruinaría el encanto de aquella experiencia, la voz de su madre hizo aparición en la estancia para avisarles que la merienda estaba servida. Pestañeó varias veces y el jalón brusco de su amigo le hizo levantarse del sillón para seguirle el paso.


	3. Debilidad

Su madre le dejó un beso sobre su frente y le puso el cabello detrás de oreja. Se limpió el rastro del labial e intentó alejarse de los cariños efusivos que su progenitora le brindaba por el hecho de que no le recogería de la escuela y prácticamente no lo vería hasta la noche.

—Ya me voy mamá —dijo a modo de queja. La mujer asintió y lo dejó ir.

—Cariño, no olvides regresarte con Andi, y cuando venga tu papá le calientas la comida, ¿sí? —pidió Anémona mientras le sonreía.

Tom bufó, rodó los ojos para luego asentir. —Yaaa, mamá, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde.

—Sé buen niño —fue lo último que oyó antes de salir de su casa en pos del colegio.

Anémona se tornaba algo histérica frente a las despedidas cortas o, no yendo muy lejos, frente a cualquier acto que significara no verse en un lapso. Él aún no estaba consciente del evidente daño que provoca esa sobreprotección, pero sí de las molestias que acarreaban.

Sabía perfectamente que a los otros niños no los recogían sus madres, así como también sabía que los otros comían todo lo que hubiese en el quiosco con el dinero que le diesen en su casa, a diferencia suya, porque su mamá le prohibía que comiese en la calle por lo dudoso de la preparación de la comida. Y que no le dejase subirse a los buses escolares por la cantidad de personas que estuviesen allí. U otras infinidades de imposiciones que rayaban lo absurdo. Tom sabía que era algo exagerado, por hacer un símil de su situación con las del resto. Por ello —agregándole su poco entusiasmo— la relación con su única novia no había tenido un próspero futuro desde el comienzo.

Siguió caminando. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar, la puntualidad en su casa era casi un hábito molesto.

…

En el receso, fiel a su costumbre, se sentó alejado de sus compañeros no porque se llevase mal con ellos, sino que no los toleraba, especialmente hoy, no estaba de ánimo para jugar, esta vez se ubicó frente a la sala de los profesores, en los asientos situados para estos. Teniendo el cuidado de no hacerlo en el suelo y con la espalda contra la verja para evitar contactos no deseados, aunque sí situándose lo más cercano posible para no perderse la oportunidad de ver qué reacciones tendría hoy aquel chico tan peculiar.

Por su añoranza, no había notado que su refrigerio estaba intacto a un costado suyo y es que ni el hambre se le despertaba, nada ajeno al morbo por verle otra vez hacía aparición en su organismo. Su cuaderno sin abrir reposaba sobre sus muslos, esperando a ser pintarrajeado por su lápiz, y su pequeño labio inferior siendo mordido por sus dientes de paso. No tenía mucha noción del tiempo, sin embargo creía que estaba tardando más de lo habitual en hacer su aparición.

Se obligó a mirar a otro lado cuando su estómago le hizo saber mediante retorcijones que no había comido. Así que optó por hacerle caso y sacar el sándwich que traía consigo. Miró de reojo el reloj de la torre de su escuela. Habían pasado más de cinco minutos. Se estremeció por el interés que le estaba poniendo.

Un brusco sonido le hizo girar el rostro y ver cómo el niño extraño estaba siendo arrojado contra la verja bruscamente.

—¡No me vuelvas a joder, Bill, yo no te tendré lástima como los profesores, eh! —advirtió el que lo empujaba, un chico rubio de aspecto más corpulento que él.

El pelinegro ofreció una sonrisa histérica en respuesta haciendo que el otro se alejase mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Estás enfermo, Bill —alcanzó a escuchar antes de perder de vista al rubio.

—¡Enfermo y lastimero! ¡Menuda combinación, eh Gustav! —gritó al resbalar contra la verja y terminar sentado en el suelo—. Soy patético…

Tom, que había observado la escena, no evitó acercarse por inercia. Logrando captar la imagen de las lágrimas negras que caían por las mejillas del chico antes de que las quitase de su rostro con un movimiento rápido y brusco. Sonrió amargamente.

El pequeño no sabía qué hacer. El porte imponente y macabro del joven que antes había podido aterrarlo ahora se había desvanecido, dejando frente a él sólo un simple chico algo roto.

—Hey —buscó llamar su atención. Sostenía su botella de agua en mano, para ofrecérsela y que se tranquilizase, ya que lo veía tan destrozado.

El joven, que por lo visto se llamaba Bill, volteó el rostro percatándose de la otra presencia.

—¡Once! —chilló Bill y se levantó del suelo, para luego doblar las rodillas para estar a la altura del menor—. ¿Sigues dibujando del orto o ya mejoraste algo?

Tom parpadeó al notar el cambio abismal de un estado a otro. Y le señaló la botella.

—¿Es para mí? —se enderezó al mencionarlo y pasar su brazo por sobre la verja para tomarla. Su voz había salido trémula.

Abrió la botella, por costumbre la olió y luego comenzó a beber de ella sin desviar la mirada de Tom. El menor se enrojeció sin saber por qué y rehuyó la vista. A Bill no le importaba, no buscaba correspondencia con su mirada, sólo quería captar detalle a detalle la expresión del niño, porque ese crío no era uno cualquiera, lo tenía bien en claro.

No que fuera más importante que el resto, al final de cuentas todos eran iguales de ordinarios, asquerosos y estúpidos, aumentando con el pasar de los años en cada aspecto. Pero, y uno que valía, este mocoso había acudido a él y seguía haciéndolo como si buscase algo. ¿Qué podría ser? Poco le importaba, lo que Bill quería es saber qué podría conseguir de Once, dadas aquellas circunstancias.

—¿Te vas a terminar ese sándwich? —interrogó Bill después de tirar a un lado la botella vacía, con una intención oculta, confirmar qué tanto haría. Tom negó y también se lo alcanzó—. ¿Te vas a quedar allí esperando que te dé un beso en agradecimiento?

El menor se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. —¡Somos chicos, eso no se puede hacer!

Bill rió frente a lo dicho.

—Ese no era el punto —mencionó todavía masticando.

Tom pestañeó sin entender lo dicho.

El timbre resonó en sus oídos. Cada uno debía irse a su aula, presuroso fue a coger su cuaderno que estaba en los asientos. Sin decirle un adiós a Bill, se retiró corriendo a su salón sin poder observar cuando uno de auxiliares se acercaba a Bill y le jalaba por el brazo.

…

—Dame un poco de eso —pidió Tom, haciendo alusión a una de las botanas que había comprado Andreas en el colegio.

El de cabello platinado negó con la cabeza. —Te enfermarás de salmonella, te dará cáncer al estómago por eso, y tu madre me matará —se excusó con los argumentos que efectivamente le decía la madre de Tom para que no comiese en la calle.

Tom rodó los ojos y buscó alcanzar la comida.

—Sabes que mi mamá es una cardiaca, dame que no he comido nada.

El otro le cedió la botana y lo miró interrogante.

—¿Por qué no has comido? Que yo sepa tu madre es taaaaan exagerada que sería casi imposible que no te enviase desayuno.

Tom alzó un hombro. —Tú lo has dicho, casi —mintió para luego meterse algunas hojuelas en la boca.

Pero Andreas era su mejor amigo. Ello implicaba que pudiese detectar cuando mintiese.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tus compañeros te quitaron la comida? —Había pasado una vez, cuando Tom de ‘buena gente’ había cedido su almuerzo.

Negó.

—¿Qué pasó? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —replicó.

Tom suspiró. —Es que… es complicado, tendría que contarte todo y es una laarga historia.

—Todavía tenemos unas cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa, y mi madre me dará permiso de ir a la tuya así que no tienes excusas válidas.

Se mordió el labio de nuevo, era verdad, estaba atrapado. Todavía podía mentir, pero… no, no lo haría.

Le esperaba una larga tarde por delante, y no necesariamente porque en matemáticas le hubiesen dejados tres hojas llenas de ejercicios por resolver.


	4. Columpios

Tom no era bueno en matemáticas, ni tampoco en historia, le tenía un cierto pánico a los números; nunca recordaba las fórmulas en la primera materia, ni las fechas de las líneas de tiempo para los exámenes de la segunda, le podían decir que era feriado y él no tendría ni idea de qué se celebraba. Sin embargo, recordaba muy bien los rostros de la gente, y si te veía seguido, hasta tu nombre se lo aprendería de memoria; también las acciones, si lo lastimabas por alguna razón, podría hablarte con normalidad al siguiente día, no obstante, dentro de sí sentiría cierto desprecio.

Tom no era como sus compañeros que, al parecer, les borraban la memoria al dormir y cuando iban a la escuela de nuevo no recordaban lo que les pasó ayer, o si la madre de uno de sus amigos murió, o como cuando él tuvo una reacción alérgica a las picaduras de mosquito y aún así lo dejaron encerrado en una habitación llena de ellos solo para ver cómo se las ingeniaba para salir. El auxiliar tuvo que sacarlo y fue directo al hospital. Le pidieron disculpas entre lágrimas, alegando que sólo querían hacerle una broma. Su madre armó un escándalo a niveles estratosféricos pero eso era otro tema.

El punto radicaba en que… Tom no podía simplemente pensar la mayor parte del día en ese chico y cuando dejaba de verlo en dos recreos, fingir que estaba bien, que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Le afectaba quizá mucho, inclusive le preguntó a sus compañeros si lo habían visto en la entrada, pero nadie recordaba a aquél de peculiar apariencia. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo había sido obra de su imaginación… hasta ese día.

Tom fue jalado bruscamente antes de que llegase al colegio. Quiso gritar pero no lo concretó cuando le taparon la boca con una mano. Se comenzó a retorcer en el agarre y por la tensión le dio una pisoteada al pie de su atacante. La persona se alejó vociferando un ‘ouch’ en un tono que hizo girar el rostro a Tom. Era él.

—Joder, Once —masculló Bill.

Tom se vio tentado a gritar un ‘lo siento’ consecutivas veces pero se le hacía tarde. Se mordió el labio, bajó el rostro en señal de disculpa e intentó retomar su camino. Bill lo sujetó por la playera ancha y haló hacia sí, viéndoseles como si estuvieran en un abrazo compacto casi fraternal, aunque en realidad era una presa en la cual lo había atrapado Bill con el fin de que no se escapase.

—Suéltame, por favor, debo ir a clases —murmuró Tom, sintiéndose incómodo por la cercanía y el golpeteo del corazón de Bill contra sí. El pelinegro le sobrepasaba en altura, y edad.

—No lo haré hasta que cierren el portón y no puedas correr como niñito nerd a la entrada de la escuela —avisó Bill sin alejarse ni un centímetro.

Tom tragó saliva. Le entraron repentinas ganas de llorar que controló de inmediato, si sus compañeros lo humillaban y trataban peor al hacerlo no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría con Bill. Pero diablos, perdería clases, ¿cómo iba a regresar a casa y decirle a su madre que no había entrado al colegio? Y si no la encontraba, ¿cómo iba a mirarla y mentirle sobre lo que había hecho ese día en la escuela?

—Por favor, por favor, te doy mi almuerzo si quieres pero déjame ir a clases, no puedo ir a mi casa, estaría solo y…

—Y y y —chanceó Bill imitando su voz—. ¿Nunca has hecho esto, eh? —Tom negó, el moreno apoyó su quijada sobre su cabeza—. Aww, siento ganas de vomitar de lo malo que estoy siendo contigo —soltó con cierto tono dramático. Una esperanza se instaló en Tom, le dejaría ir—. Hey, no sueltes suspiros de alivio, era sarcasmo, duh.

—Si no me sueltas gritaré lo más alto posible para que vengan los auxiliares —amenazó con voz trémula. Escuchó la risa del otro y se estremeció todavía más.

—Te reto a que lo hagas con mis dedos metidos en tu boca —contraatacó el mayor.

Silencio.

Dos campanadas más. Los minutos seguían corriendo y Tom sentía que pasaban siglos ahí, respirando casi al mismo tiempo que Bill, acostumbrándose a la posición en la que estaba, aprendiendo a qué olía, creciendo más sus ansias por querer salir corriendo y prácticamente rogar porque le dejasen entrar.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Tom con voz pequeña y resignada después de que el ruido del portón al cerrarse resonara en sus oídos.

—¿No te alegra verme, Once? Yo pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarte ya que no puedo entrar a la escuela hasta la próxima semana —respondió mientras lo soltaba y luego acariciaba sin delicadeza sus cabellos rubios.

Tom se sonrojó y ariscó la nariz. Ese gesto era para los niños y él no era uno, ya iba según su criterio encaminándose hacia la adolescencia, y después a la adultez. Era un chico grande, no un niño.

—No me trates como un niño, no me conoces, y ni siquiera sé por qué estás molestándome ahora, ¡hoy me tocaban mates!, ¿sabes qué quiere decir eso? ¡Me perdí una práctica! —se quejó en voz ligeramente alta. Al ver la expresión furibunda de Bill se arrepintió de inmediato.

—Primero, eres Once, no te trato como a los otros niños o ya te hubiese destripado como al otro. —Tom se vio tentado a huir pero por el pasmo se mantuvo quieto al pensar ‘¿Destripar? ¡Qué atroz!’—. Segundo, ¿tengo cara de que me importe? Duh, si no quieres que maltrate esa bonita carita de muñequita que tienes, mejor cállate, tarjeta amarilla.

Tom se mordió la lengua y asintió.

—Ahora, sígueme —ordenó Bill.

El rubio sabía que tenía oportunidad de escapar, aun sabiéndolo, obedeció sin rechistar exponiéndose a ser descubierto fuera del colegio en horarios de clase por algún vecino cotilla o por su propia madre (siendo exagerados), pero usaba a su favor la excusa de que quizá la golpiza de Bill fuese un mayor riesgo.

…

Columpios. Eso es lo que veía en el parque adonde Bill lo llevó. A diferencia suya, el otro había visto helados, y casi a rastras lo llevó donde la mujer que los vendía.

Mientras el mayor se concentraba en evadir las preguntas sobre por qué no estaban en la escuela, Tom pensaba en ‘me está tomando de la mano, me está tomando de la mano’. Nadie —aparte de su madre— había tenido ese gesto con él, y quizá Bill no era la persona que pensaba tenerlo, ni a su novia la agarraba de la mano… que empezó a sudarle de los nervios justo cuando Bill alejó la suya para pagar los helados.

—Hey, Once, coge el tuyo, te debía un refrigerio, no es como un sándwich pero es algo —dijo y le ofreció uno de los helados. Tom lo agarró cuidadosamente para no tener que rozarse de nuevo con él.

Era raro, muy raro. Le amenazaba, le molestaba, le veía de una forma que le aterraba y, a la par, le observaba de forma juguetona o giraba el rostro rehuyendo de su mirada cuando hablaban, y eso no era malo, no podía serlo si le hacía sentir con ganas de reír o poner cara de espanto por lo incongruente.

Se apoyaron contras las rejas del parque. Tom seguía mirando de reojo a los columpios, pensando que era de críos el sentarse ahí, sin embargo, seguía haciéndolo. Bill comía su helado y observaba a Tom, era demasiado niño que ni aparentaba su edad por más altura que tuviese, siguió la dirección de su mirada.

Claro, en vez de irse a orillas del río y fumarse un cigarrillo, había decidido molestar al mocoso ese que aún le gustaban los columpios, y era demasiado inocente como para no molestarlo un rato, pero no demasiado para evitar que llorase, porque había notado cómo la respiración se le volvió irregular en un momento cuando lo tenía sujeto, así que suponía que era de lágrima fácil, no obstante, no lo veía como un llorón.

Le embarró la mejilla con su helado para sacarlo de ese estado de ensoñación. Tom se giró asustado y, por el movimiento brusco, dejó caer la bola de helado fuera de su cono. Bill bufó.

—Ni creas que te compraré otro, eh —le advirtió al verlo fijar sus ojos donde yacía su helado. Algo en la expresión de Tom, mezcla entre confusión, decepción y tristeza le hizo morderle la mejilla en donde todavía quedaba rastro de su helado, haciéndole sobresaltarse de nuevo y esta vez botando el cono.

Tom retrocedió unos pasos por inercia. Bill se enderezó y miró a otro lado. No había sido algo preparado con antelación, le había salido espontáneamente y la reacción del menor había sido de rechazo, o al menos eso se aventuraba a suponer, se le encogió el estómago y le ofreció su helado.

—No tengo más hambre, Once, cómetelo tú.

El pequeño rubio aceptó más por incomodidad que por estar verdaderamente interesado en comerlo. Le había causado cierta nostalgia que se le cayera el suyo porque se lo habían invitado y le parecía un gesto amigable. Se sobó la mejilla todavía extrañado y terminó rápidamente su nuevo postre, no pudo pasar el hecho de que el sabor oscilase entre vainilla y Bill.

—¿Quieres ir a los columpios? —cuestionó para romper el mutismo.

—Bueno, si tú quieres… —dijo Tom alzando un hombro como si le diese igual la idea. El mayor rodó los ojos y caminó en dirección a estos.

No quería hablar mucho. No lo hacía a menos que fuese algo importante y, como carecía de amigos de verdad —sus compañeros no contaban por el hecho de no ser sinceros del todo—, no tenía con quién charlar. Así que el silencio le era cómodo. Tom también era callado, pero cuando entraba en confianza podía ser la persona más habladora del mundo. A pesar de los raros encuentros entre ellos, todavía no había realmente esa confianza que la amistad brindaba.

Tom se meció de forma distraída en el columpio. Sentía que estaba siendo uno de esos ‘chicos malos’ que faltaban a la escuela por estar en la calle, lo curioso era que lo suyo no fue por opción propia, sino porque lo obligaron. ¿Volvería inválida su acción? Lo dudaba, ya había perdido una clase y con ello todos los puntos por asistencia y prácticas. Suspiró.

Bill, por su parte, rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos a ver si traía consigo algún pitillo porque comenzaba a crisparse de los nervios; había estado fingiendo ir al colegio estos días porque no quería quedarse en casa y que su madre se enterase que su auxiliar lo había sancionado suspendiéndolo por lo que restaba de la semana. Así que se iba al río a fumar, o se paseaba por el bosque con aire puro que contrastaba con el humo de su cigarro. Con el tiempo había aprendido a falsificar la firma de su progenitora, por lo que no tenía problema con la ficha de suspensión.

Lo distinto en esta ocasión fue que en el camino pasó por su escuela, y vio a todos los niños correr presurosos a la entrada, menos a Once; se imaginaba que era uno de esos críos que se esmeraban en llegar prontamente al colegio, no creía que había faltado, no lo había visto enfermo y dudaba que fuera como los otros. Cuando sucedió eso, sintió como una molestia en el pecho. Y se propuso a ver al mocoso así esté suspendido y aunque Once no lo apruebe, por eso con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó temprano y fue a intentar encontrarle. Lo logró y ahora estaban en los columpios, cada uno abstraído en sus propios dilemas.

—Quiero ir a mi casa —dijo Tom después de un largo silencio.

—Pues vete —respondió Bill al percatarse de que no tenía razones para que estuviera allí, ya lo había visto y molestado un rato, no que significase que necesitara razones para tenerlo cerca.

Tom se rascó el cuello incómodo.

—¿Por qué no vas al colegio? —preguntó para no marcharse.

Claro, pedía irse y cuando tenía ‘el permiso’ no lo hacía. La fuerza del morbo guiaba sus acciones.

Absorbió, retuvo el aire y, aún haciéndolo, respondió con voz queda: —Porque maté a otro crío y así me castigan en la escuela, no dejándome ir —soltó el aire y se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

Tom lo miró fijamente.

—Me estás mintiendo —aseveró. Bill lo vio de soslayo—. No estarías aquí si hubieses matado a alguien, estarías en la cárcel o no sé.

—La escuela no está para ganarse escándalos, y menos de ese tipo. ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de niños que dejarían de asistir por temor? Así me lleven a un Centro de Menores, quedaría marcada por una trágica historia, y bah, simplemente no les conviene, podrían cerrarla o algo —explicó mientras movía las manos.

El rubio frunció el ceño. ¿Sería cierto? Lo observó de nuevo, no se veía como alguien capaz de matar a otra persona; se tensó al recordar la sangre en su muñequera y de inmediato posó los ojos en aquel lugar, no traía accesorios ese día. Si fuese asesino de niños y los encontrase en la escuela no necesitaría llevarlos un día fuera de clases. O sea que no planeaba matarlo. Se sintió a salvo.

—¿Por qué ríes como idiota? —le preguntó Bill, ya que Tom por estar ensimismado no había notado que el mayor se había acercado para mirarle sonreír como bobo frente a sus conjeturas.

—No me río como idiota —refutó con la nariz ariscada. Torció los labios en gesto de disgusto y recibió una mordida en la boca por ello.

Otra vez fue algo espontáneo. Bill se sorprendió de realmente haberlo hecho, tanto así que abrió los ojos en toda su extensión y miró a Tom, con su pequeño labio rosáceo entre sus dientes aún y su rostro sonrojado. Le dejó ir.

—Vete —ordenó.

Tom asintió y se fue corriendo del parque, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.


	5. Necesidad

Tom mordió su almohada mientras los pensamientos sobre lo sucedido discurrían en su mente.

Chico besando a otro chico. Falso, no era beso, fue una mordida. Chico muerde a otro chico. Chico muerde a otro chico. Chico muerde a otro chico. Sería más fácil si uno de los chicos no fuese él, ni el otro Bill. ¿Por qué lo primero que había pensado había sido en un beso? Porque le habían mordido en la boca. Bill le había mordido en la boca. Bill le había mordido en la boca. Bill le había…

Ahogó un grito sobre la superficie suave y sintió su cara arder. Seguía presente la pregunta en su mente "¿por qué?". Por qué a él, por qué una mordida en la boca, por qué le daba un bochorno cuando pensaba en eso, por qué no le molestaba. No es que no le hubiesen besado antes, su novia y él se habían besado, ¡pero eso no contaba como beso! Tom lo sabía. Se golpeó contra la almohada justo cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abría.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —preguntó una voz grave. Tom sintió bajársele la calentura de las mejillas para estar blanco como la cal.

—Sí-í, papá —respondió.

El hombre lo miró incrédulo y alzó una ceja. —No creo que lo estés si te golpeas contra… ¿la almohada? Hijo. —Tom conocía ese tono, se confirmaron sus sospechas al verle acercarse y sentarse sobre su cama—. Sé que no nos vemos seguido, que a veces vengo cansado para simplemente echarme a dormir y no querer saber de nada pero soy tu padre. ¿Sabes qué significa eso, no?

Tom asintió. La frase que le repetía desde pequeño: “Soy tu padre, cuentas conmigo para todo”. Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le decía que no podría confiarle eso a su padre.

Un sonido de desaprobación salió de boca de su progenitor.

—¿Aún así no me lo dirás, cierto? —Si bien estaba formulada en pregunta, era una afirmación. Tom bajó el rostro sintiendo repentina vergüenza de sus actos.

Su padre le palmeó el brazo; no le diría más, Tom lo sabía y no se opuso. El resonar de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo desviar el curso de sus pensamientos.

…

Fin de semana y se encontraba recluido en su habitación, por opción propia cabe resaltar. No es que fuese a muchos lados en esos días, pero cambiar de ambiente y recibir un poco de vitamina D no le caería mal. Sin embargo, temía ir a la calle y encontrarse con Bill, ¿qué le diría?, ¿cómo actuaría si este intentase besarlo? Morderlo, se corrigió a sí mismo.

Su celular volvió a sonar. Si era Andreas de nuevo, juraba que le pediría que vaya a su casa exclusivamente para darle un golpe.

—¿Hola? —soltó con desgano y cierta irritación en la voz.

Pese a sus conjeturas, ninguna voz chillona se oyó a través de la línea. Frunció el ceño y se separó del aparato para ver el identificador de llamadas, percatándose de que era un número privado. Gruñó y se lo puso de nuevo contra la oreja.

—Mira, Andi, déjate de tonterías o no te prestaré mi PS, ¿ok? —Silencio. Tom rodó los ojos y colgó la llamada, cumpliría con su amenaza porque su amigo se estaba haciendo el gracioso con él.

—¡Tomi, llegó Andi, baja a saludarlo! —escuchó gritar a su madre. Si Andreas estaba allí, ¿quién le había llamado?

El sonido del crepitar de las escalones le indicó que el rubio estaba dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto. Se levantó de la cama, dejando a un lado el teléfono con expresión temerosa y abrió la puerta antes de que fuese aporreada por su mejor amigo.

Andreas lo observó extrañado.

—¿Chupaste un limón? —Tom lo miró con reproche e hizo ademanes de que avanzara—. Ok, no fue un limón, ¿te pasó algo?, ¿por qué la cara?

—Me llamaron, pensé que eras tú, pero fue cuando llegaste —explicó Tom en voz baja, como si su madre tuviese un oído súperdesarrollado y pudiese escucharle desde un piso de distancia.

—¡Duh! Se llama al número pues, tonto.

—Llamó como privado —terminó de decir. Andreas se rascó el cuello en evidente señal de nerviosismo, Tom se mantuvo mordiéndose los labios sin llegar a lastimárselos.

Ahora tenía otra cosa en qué mantener su mente ocupada. Y si bien eso no era bueno, por lo menos lo tenía lejos del tema Bill.

…

Entró sigilosamente, no quería problemas, no ahora, por primera vez tenía la intención de estar en casa y hacer las tareas para que no le diesen más amonestaciones el lunes. Podrían suspenderlo de nuevo y hasta expulsarlo; y no-gracias, sabía que sería difícil entrar a otra escuela con antecedentes como el suyo. De repente la idea de dejar de estudiar y huir del pueblo sonaba menos tentadora.

Fue extraño no encontrar a su madre, bueno no tanto. Soltó el aire que había contenido por los nervios y subió confiado a su habitación. Un ruido dentro le hizo alarmarse, eran cajones siendo abiertos y cerrados. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su progenitora, la cual giró el rostro dejando caer el cajón al suelo y con una expresión entre furia y tristeza, con un tinte de decepción si se ponía a analizarlo. Tembló de pies a cabeza al notar lo que traía en mano, eran sus cigarros. Su madre no sabía que él fumaba, ni que había probado yerba y que seguramente era lo que ella olisqueó en su cuarto y ahora buscaba. Era idiota por no pensar que pudiese forzar la cerradura.

—¿Hace cuánto que te metes estas porquerías? —preguntó con la mandíbula tensa y alzando los pitillos, su mirada le penetraba y hacía sentir como si fuese pequeño—. Y aquí huele a otras cosas, dime dónde guardas esas cochinadas y tu castigo será menor. Si no lo haces te meteré a un colegio militar.

Bill frunció el ceño y, aparentando tranquilidad, le señaló su cama.

La mujer revisó la almohada, abrió la funda dejando escapar el relleno y encontró la bolsa con zipper que contenía lo que expelía aquel aroma, la apretó entre sus dedos y se acercó a su hijo. Lo miró fijamente, diciéndole todo sin abrir la boca para luego abofetearlo con fuerza y salir a pasos furibundos.

Bill se quedó con el rostro girado. Sintiendo palpitar su cabeza al igual que su mejilla y ese ardor nublarle los ojos para que dos gotas gruesas saliesen de sus cuencas. Tiró sin ganas los apuntes que había pedido prestado para hacer sus deberes y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándose caer al suelo con la cabeza gacha.

Podía irse el mismísimo mundo a la mierda, a Bill no le interesaba nada ahora. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo con desinterés y tecleó marcación rápida.

—¿Sí?... —contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos, sólo quería oírle, pensar en el crío de melena rubia que le provocaba ternura—. Mira, quienquiera que seas, no me gusta que me llames, no te conozco, ¿ok? ¡Ni quiero conocerte! —Bill se aguantó la risa que quería salírsele de los labios, lo estaba poniendo nervioso y un Once estando así se le figuraba en su mente, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el enojo, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¡De seguro eres un viejo arrugado que no tiene qué hacer con su vida! Así que ¡adiós!

El moreno rió en silencio. Ese Once, lo mataba con sus ocurrencias y el curso de sus pensamientos.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. Arrugó la nariz y soltó un suspiro. Debía hacer otra cosa, rápido. Quería molestar a Once, se preguntaba si estaría enojado con él, le gustaría hablarle y decirle: “Soy yo el que te molestaba por teléfono crío”; quizá eso sí le pondría furioso, y por ahora no quería alejarlo. Sintió una molestia en la boca del estómago, tal vez le temería ahora por haberlo mordido, o hubiese confundido las cosas, y no sabía cómo explicarle —sonando creíble— que lo había hecho por impulso, al ver su boca en un puchero en lo primero que pensó fue en morderle los labios.

Se golpeó contra la puerta. Lo volvería hacer, una y otra vez, en esta ocasión ya no por impulso sino porque ya había sentido esa suavidad, y la expresión en el rostro de Once no tenía precio. Se golpeó una vez más. Era algo enfermo, a sobremanera, y pensó en cómo sería besarlo.

—¡Maldición! No puedo estar tan jodido de la cabeza —susurró entre dientes.

…

Tom rodó sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo. Andreas le sugirió que no les dijese a sus padres lo de las llamadas con número desconocido, alegando que sería preocuparlos en vano y que las personas que lo estaban haciendo ya se aburrirían. Si bien dudó en un principio de esa opción, decidió seguirla, no quería llamar la atención de sus padres.

Y sonó de nuevo. Miró el teléfono fijamente. Tragó saliva, lo levantó y seguía como número desconocido.

—¿Estás seguro de que se cansarán?

Andreas asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Siempre lo hacen.

…

El rubio entró a su casa con el ceño fruncido mientras su hermano le acariciaba la melena juguetonamente a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo te fue, enano? ¿Jugaste a las muñecas con tu amigo? —chanceó el mayor.

—No juego a las muñecas con Tom, y no me fue bien, toda la tarde ese chico raro estuvo llamándole. ¡Se supone que tú deberías protegerme! —le regañó Andreas.

Georg rodó los ojos. —No tengo ganas de pelearme con ese mocoso, de veras que no. Es insoportable, aunque le concedo el mérito de ser bueno en los estudios “cuando tiene ganas” —se alzó de hombros—. No lo vi como una potencial amenaza para tu amiguita de jueguitos de té, en serio, parece nena —rió.

—Eres estúpido y un mal hermano —gruñó el rubio y se encaminó a la cocina.

—Yo también te quiero, enano —respondió el castaño y se levantó para seguirle los pasos—. ¿Qué le dijo en las llamadas?

A Georg realmente no le importaba, Bill tenía su edad pero era tan impulsivo que su poco control le hacía lucir como un “mocoso”, uno caprichoso en parte, algo así como su hermano, la diferencia radicaba en que era menos inocente con todas esas porquerías que hacía y al pavonearse de sus actitudes como si con eso pudiese ganarse el respeto del resto. Sin embargo, “malo” no lo veía, lo calificaba como problemático e infantil. Se había peleado con otros muchachos sí, había fumado, también, no obstante mantenía ese comportamiento sin malicia que caracterizaba a sus otros compañeros.

Es por ello que cuando vino a pedirle sus apuntes para ponerse al día de las clases, se los prestó, y cuando vio que se acercaba a su hermano para preguntarle sobre el pequeño rubio de ojos caramelo con quien lo había visto una vez, no había buscado alejarle, ni buscó impedirle que le pidiese el teléfono de Tom de una forma poco amable. El trato de Bill era así, tampoco era como si le hubiese obligado a Andreas con una pistola en mano que se lo diera.

Georg había visto a Bill cuando hablaba con el amigo de su hermano, lo trataba distinto y a su parecer se llevaban bien. Le parecía genial que tuviera un amigo, así fuera menor. Solo que… su hermano era un tanto exagerado, al igual que Tom, por eso pensaba que se comportaban como dos niñitas.

—No le dijo nada —se removió de su sitio frente a la incomodidad que le implicaba hablar de eso, sentía que había traicionado a Tom—. Solo respiraba, y lo llamaba seguido. Era molesto.

—Bill es así —soltó Georg mientras le restaba importancia al asunto con un chasquido de lengua.

Andreas sacó leche del refrigerador y se sirvió un poco en un vaso.

—Eres un subnormal —se quejó con el bigote blanco. El mayor rodó los ojos.

—Le hablará en algún momento, le cae bien por lo visto —terminó por decir.

Andreas se asustó ante la idea. No podía ser bueno que su amigo tuviera algún tipo de relación con ese chico extraño.


	6. Cambios

Tom se había quedado dormido sobre la carpeta, había sido amonestado por ello y ahora se encontraba en el patio, y se había ubicado contra la verja por costumbre. Cerró los ojos. Si por él fuera seguiría durmiéndose, sin importar la incomodidad de la posición. Toda la maldita noche había recibido llamadas del número desconocido, y no fue hasta las cuatro de la mañana en que se le ocurrió apagar su móvil. Al despertarse a las seis se sentía adormilado y sin ganas de salir de su cama.

La cruel realidad era que tenía que ir a la escuela. Y poco le importaba ahora que estuviese castigado, solo pensaba en una almohada suave y en Morfeo esperándole. Una corriente le azotó el cuerpo y dio un brinco, casi soltó un grito por el susto cuando reparó en que provenía de su móvil. Lo había cambiado a modo vibrador y ahora le molestaba en plena escuela. Corrió al baño para ver si era una emergencia, y al ingresar al cubículo se dio con la sorpresa de que otra vez era ese número desconocido.

Soltó un gruñido en frustración y apagó su celular. Salió del baño antes de que su maestra le aumentase el tiempo de castigo por no cumplirlo.

Mientras ideaba una forma de erradicar esas llamadas se volvió a dormir. No fue hasta que sintió que le agitaron el brazo cuando despertó de forma súbita y con un susto que lo había dejado con el corazón en la boca. La imagen del rostro preocupado de su profesora fue lo primero que vislumbró.

—Trümper, tenemos que hablar. —Tom odiaba ese tono, sin embargo asintió y, con los nervios a flor de piel, siguió a su profesora hacia su oficina.

Sentía que había hecho algo malo, y las miradas escrutadoras de sus compañeros tampoco ayudaban. Se rascó el cuello cuando la maestra le indicó que pasara junto a ella. El lugar cerrado e impersonal le hacía sentir claustrofóbico, aunque esa sensación se debiese más a las razones desconocidas por la que se encontrase allí.

Se sentó por órdenes de la docente y observó la inscripción con el nombre de su profesora. Agudizó la vista y se fijó en el claro “Psicóloga”. Tragó saliva, no sabía que su maestra de lengua también fuese una psicóloga. Nunca había ido con una, pero por lo poco que le contaban sus compañeros, era lo más terrible que le pudiese pasar a uno; si te llevaban allí era porque tendrías problemas de los grandes sin solución y lo más probable era que te expulsasen de la escuela si esas charlas se hacían seguidas.

Rehuyó su mirada a pesar de sentirla quemándole el rostro.

—Tom, vamos, mírame, no te voy a hacer nada. —Eso en vez de aminorar sus nervios, le hicieron tensarse más.

—¿Qué hice, profesora? —preguntó ya no soportando la incomodidad. Aunque el rubio no pudo verlo la mujer alzó una ceja y luego le vio con ternura.

—¿Por qué piensas que hiciste algo? —cuestionó la maestra con un tono más suave y un tanto maternal que atrajo la atención de Tom.

—Por… por… —Al verle de frente los peros se hacían nimios—. Creí que… —Se mordió la lengua y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Quería hacerte unas preguntas Tom, ¿está bien que te llame así? —Un asentimiento en respuesta—. He notado que eres un alumno aplicado, vienes temprano y estás atento a las clases, lo que me hace cuestionarme que hoy te quedaras dormido durante la lección.

Tom se rascó el cuello de nuevo, pensaba en cómo responderle sin incluir detalles, las llamadas específicamente.

—Es que no dormí bien. —No era una respuesta muy reveladora, no es que su mente estuviese presta a trabajar bajo presión.

El ceño de la mayor se frunció. —¿Por qué no dormiste bien?

Claro, su respuesta no le iba a ser suficiente. Miró a un lado.

— Porque… —Silencio.

—Si piensas demasiado creeré que lo que me digas no será verdad, eh —advirtió la maestra.

Tom maldijo internamente y luego se alarmó por haber pensado en un improperio. ¿Qué clase de muchacho sería si hablase de esa forma? Así fuera en su mente podía no ser el caso y que se le soltase tal grosería frente a la profesora.

—Bueno, si no me lo quieres contar, lo entenderé —le dijo. Suspiró aliviado—. Ahora quería tocar el otro punto, los auxiliares te han estado viendo conversar con un alumno de grados mayores.

Su aparente calma había desaparecido para dar paso a una preocupación mayor. Los auxiliares lo habían visto junto a Bill. ¿Lo expulsarían por hablar con él?, ¿serían verdad los rumores y ahora la maestra quería advertirle sobre ello?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tom? —interrogó la docente al verle pálido.

—No sé. —La ceja alzada de su maestra le hizo reparar en que su respuesta no era hacia la última pregunta—. Sí, sí, me encuentro bien.

Sonrió buscando darle veracidad a lo que decía pero era en vano. Su turbación al apenas mencionarse el nombre de Bill había sido evidente.

Tom sintió cuando le sujetaron una de sus manos, ese contacto establecido juntamente con sus ojos posados sobre él, le hicieron sentirse incómodo.

—Tom, sé que estás hablando con Kaulitz, pero déjame decirte algo, ese chico no te conviene. —Toda la ética que pudiera haber mantenido hasta entonces se había derrumbado para demostrar esa faceta venenosa que había nacido de la frustración por intentar lidiar con Bill.

Tom torció la boca. ¿No le convenía qué? Repasó los últimos acontecimientos, los cambios radicales de Bill, aunque dentro de todo lo veía con buenas intenciones, el beso… la mordida, se corrigió mentalmente, había sido ineludiblemente extraño, sin embargo, Bill era un buen chico. Frunció el ceño, su concepto de “buen chico” distaba mucho de algunas actitudes de Bill, uno no se escaparía de clases, fumaba en la escuela y… negó con la cabeza como si con ese ademán pudiese borrar la retahíla de pensamientos negativos sobre Bill que concurrían en su mente.

—Usted no lo conoce —se deshizo del agarre y agregó un “yo tampoco” que no verbalizó—. Yo hablo con él, ¿y qué? Eso no tiene nada que ver con que me haya quedado dormido en clases, ni con nada mío, no es que como si fuésemos…

Se detuvo. Balbuceó palabras ininteligibles y cerró la boca. La profesora le miró con preocupación y quiso pegarse la cabeza por ser tan tonto. ¿Acaso verdaderamente había insinuado que…?

—A-amigos. No somos amigos, solo nos hablamos —mencionó muy tarde.

—Bueno, Trümper, estaremos en continuas charlas a partir de ahora —avisó la mayor con un trato totalmente distinto al empleado con antelación—. Puedes retirarte.

Tom asintió y salió de la oficina con la cabeza ardiéndole. Corrió hacia los baños a mojarse el rostro. Su corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Qué había insinuado?, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Era como si ese pensamiento hubiese rondado su mente desde antes y estuviese esperando a una situación como esa para salir.

No quiso decir amigos, no, lo que en realidad iba a decir… se negaba a pensarlo siquiera. Ahora con el asunto de ese número desconocido había dejado de pensar en Bill. Y no sabía qué cosa le ponía más nervioso. Negó con la cabeza y se encerró en un cubículo del baño, no salió de allí hasta que sus piernas se le acalambraron por tenerlas recogidas sobre el váter, lo amonestaron por segunda vez en ese día. Tom quería despertarse de nuevo y fingir estar enfermo para no haber ido a la escuela.

…

Tom salió de clases con una expresión cansada y cabizbajo. Su labio empezó a temblarle y se lo mordió en un intento de evitar que las lágrimas comenzasen a acumulársele en las comisuras de sus ojos. Se hizo espacio entre sus compañeros para salir más rápido e irse a su casa, si alguno de ellos lo pillaba a punto de llorar, recibiría una humillación que en ese instante no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Le gritaron por moverse sin pedir permiso, y soltó unos “lo siento” sin verdaderamente sentirlo antes de encontrarse fuera de la escuela.

Iría a casa en ese preciso instante, y quizá su madre le vería en ese estado, lloraría un rato en su hombro y de ahí tomaría una siesta, sintiéndose parcialmente mejor. Se detuvo y apretó la correa de su mochila. No quería eso, ya no era un niño que sonreía cuando su madre le besaba en la herida; se dio la vuelta, iría al parque, a ese donde había ido con Bill, se sentaría en los bancos un momento, lloraría allí sin que nadie le viese y regresaría a casa como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

…

El castaño se acercó al pelinegro que garabateaba sobre su cuaderno.

—Hey, Bill —le llamó aunado a un leve roce en su hombro, el aludido al hacer algo solía ensimismarse y no estar conectado con su entorno así hubiese un maestro gritándole por andar distraído en otros asuntos durante su clase.

Bill saltó en su asiento y con el ceño fruncido le miró de reojo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras cerraba su cuaderno por inercia y se giraba levemente en dirección al otro. Le debía algo de respeto, porque Georg era de los pocos que no le juzgaba cuando hacía algo, mejor dicho, no se metía en sus asuntos.

—Mis apuntes, te los presté y no me los devolviste —respondió Georg. Con una mirada indiferente, Bill sintió leve culpabilidad por habérselos pedido y no utilizarlos para nada, recibiendo gritos consecutivos de parte de sus maestros por incumplimiento de tareas y poca preocupación por ello.

Recordó la actitud de su madre durante el fin de semana y rebuscó entre sus cosas, sacando con cuidado los apuntes del castaño y entregándoselos. Esperó que este le dijera algo a modo de queja o quizá le diese un golpe por ser tan estúpido; nada de eso llegó y los pasos de Georg al alejarse de dejaron oír. Por eso le caía bien, aunque no se lo dijera ni en broma.

—Kaulitz, a mi oficina —pestañeó un par de veces al ver a la psicóloga junto a su maestro. ¿En qué momento había entrado?

Chasqueó la lengua y guardó sus cosas en su mochila, poniéndole un pequeño candado para evitar que le devolviesen las bromas que él les había hecho a sus compañeros —algunas incluían ratas muertas—. Estaba seguro que ninguno de allí sabría cómo forzar el candado, así que siguió a la psicóloga con despreocupación, pese a que estaba seguro que el tono de esta y su rictus no significaban nada bueno.

…

No era un niño, no lo era, a pesar de estar sentado en un columpio comiéndose un helado no lo era. Sorbió su nariz y lamió un poco más. No tenía verdaderas ganas de comerlo, pero algo dulce creía que podría animarle.

Su mamá le gritaría por llegar tarde a la casa, o tal vez lo abrazaría hasta ahogarlo quejándose por asustarla así. Cual fuese la resultante, no le parecía agradable. Cogió su mochila del suelo y decidió ir a su casa, olvidando fugazmente el asunto de Bill-novio-noamigo y la psicóloga. Se sonrojó y limpió sus lágrimas sin cuidado.

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y se encontró sentado en el columpio otra vez, volteó el rostro y vio quién había sido.

—Hola, Once —dijo un Bill con mal semblante, el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos penetrándole con la mirada.

Tom no sabía si temer por la furia retratada en el rostro de Bill o sentirse avergonzado por lo que le había insinuado a su maestra, y que minutos antes había confesado en su cabeza.

—Yo-o…

—Nah, no digas nada, no pensé encontrarte por aquí pero mira qué curiosa es la vida, lo hice, ¿me esperabas acaso? —interrogó Bill sin tener genuinas intenciones de ser respondido. Tom negó con la cabeza y él torció la boca en un gesto de una pseudo-sonrisa que se le pintaba más macabra que de felicidad a Tom—. ¿Tu nombre es Tom Trümper, eh? Igual te llamaré Once, porque para mí sigues siendo un mocoso estúpido de once años que no hace más que ir a llorarle a la maestra. ¡¿Me temes, no?!

Tom dio un brinco aún sentado con los ojos abiertos en toda su extensión. ¿De qué hablaba Bill? ¿Por qué lo trataba así? ¿Por qué le insultaba? Volvió a llorar de nuevo sin poderlo evitar.

—Y ahí vas de nuevo, pues ¡sigue haciéndolo! ¡Sigue llorando como un marica! ¡Quéjate donde la maestra! Porque a partir de ahora sí te molestaré hasta que no quieras ir a la maldita escuela o siquiera salir de tu casa. ¿Me entiendes? —escupió las palabras con un tono que acentuó los gritos. Tom siguió llorando e incluso comenzó a temblar, temía a Bill, ahora sí que lo hacía.

El pelinegro se movió alrededor de Tom, observándole temeroso con el cono moviéndosele en mano, se lo arrebató y comió un poco.

—Sabes… —Siguió hablando con la boca llena—. Me caías bien, pensé que te pasaba lo mismo conmigo, pero en fin… eres como el resto —tragó y frunció el entrecejo por lo frío.

—Túnosabes —soltó Tom después de un momento, aún con las lágrimas secas y otras saliéndose de sus cuencas.

—¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí —demandó Bill todavía con ponzoña en sus palabras.

Tom levantó el rostro que había bajado por los gritos y repitió: —Dije que tú no sabes —se limpió la nariz con la rebeca de su casaca y entrecerró los ojos temiendo a que Bill le diese un golpe.

—Oh, yo sí sé mocoso, yo sí sé —embarró los labios de Tom con helado y los mordió con furia, haciéndole asustar y recibiendo unos golpes y patadas al hacerlo, se lamió la boca y le sonrió—. El que no sabe eres tú, y tampoco querrás saber, así que no te me acerques o sino me encargaré de que esa boquita no diga más estupideces.

Lanzó lo que quedó del cono al suelo y se largó tan sigiloso como llegó, dejando a un Once con la boca sangrante por la fuerza de aquella mordida, y con un susto que le provocó tanto lágrimas de miedo como de decepción.

Bill apretó la mandíbula cuando se alejó lo suficiente y lloró también. Se sentía herido y tonto.

…

Tom no quiso almorzar. Su madre le insistió pero él se negó de nuevo y huyó a su habitación, había dejado de sangrar por hacer presión con un pañuelo que tenía entre sus cosas pero el apetito que pudiera haber sentido ya no estaba, no tenía ánimos de nada, quería hacerse uno con su cama y no salir jamás.

Pensó en llamarle a Andreas para distraerse y pedirle que viniese a su casa, pero apenas prendió el celular le comenzaron a llamar. Una y otra vez, y él colgaba de igual forma, hasta que al intentar comunicarse con Andreas aceptó una llamada. Era una voz, algo distorsionada y se escuchaba lejana, lo llamaba por su nombre. Tom se sintió asustado, no se trataba de un desconocido, sino de alguien que lo hacía adrede no eligiendo un nombre al azar, conociéndole y… molestándole. Apagó su móvil y lo tiró lejos.

No estaba de humor para eso, y tenía miedo. Se puso a llorar de nuevo aovillado en su cama.


	7. Malos entendidos y arrepentimientos

Tom no quiso ir a la escuela al siguiente día. Su madre accedió, su padre no se enteró hasta que llegó a casa.

—¿Qué te pasó en la boca? —preguntó su progenitor preocupado.

Tom se enrojeció levemente. —Me lastimé sin querer —respondió en voz baja. Su padre frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a su mujer.

—Ya estoy echándole cremas y dándoles pastillas para el dolor, no sabes qué horrible estaba ayer —explicó Anémona.

—Tom, ¿podemos conversar un momento? —La mujer vio con recelo a su marido, notando esa evidente indirecta, y tras una mirada significativa, se retiró de la sala, dejándole a solas—. Tom hijo, ¿cómo te hiciste esa herida? ¿Acaso hay niños molestándote en la escuela? ¿Ellos te hicieron eso?

Tom negó con la cabeza consecutivas veces. No podía ser cierto, su padre no podía saberlo.

—… o ¿se trata acaso de una chica? ¿Alguna niña te ha mordido al besarte? —tanteó Jörg de nuevo.

Tom se enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos rememorando aquella vez que Bill le hizo lo mismo de forma no tan violenta y sin sangre de por medio, sus confusiones y problemas para diferenciar una mordida de un beso.

Jörg se dio por satisfecho con la reacción de Tom. —Así que fue una chica, uh —le fastidió un poco para luego darle una palmada en el hombro.

Tom volvió a negar, le temblaba el labio de lo nervioso que se sentía, tartamudeaba incluso. Se sentía tonto, absurdo, al no borrar esos pensamientos que denominaba ‘raros’ e ‘impropios’ dentro de sí después de aquel incidente que tuvo con Bill. Para qué se iría a mentir, los consideraba impropios desde el momento en que sucedieron y, por el contrario a lo lógico, eso se le hizo más llamativo y tentador.

—Oh, vamos Tom, conmigo no tienes por qué tener miedo. No soy como tu madre, hijo. Es algo normal —le brindó una sonrisa para infundirle confianza, a lo que Tom respondió con un gesto de pánico al imaginarse lo ‘no-normal’ que su padre consideraría la verdad—. Oh vamos Tom.

—Papá, ¿y si no hubiera sido una chica? —tentó, buscando aproximarse a la realidad. ‘No papá, no fue una chica, sino un chico que me mordió la boca hasta que me salió sangre tras amenazarme’, claro que eso sería mucho más difícil de decir, sin embargo, Tom sentía que nada perdía intentando.

Jörg se aclaró la garganta y miró a un costado. Tom le observó expectante, con la leve esperanza de que su padre comprendiese y le diese la oportunidad de explicarse por completo para después pedirle algún consejo. Porque se sentía perdido, Bill lo confundía y no sabía si actuaba bien al temerle pero, a la vez, seguir manteniendo ese interés casi enfermizo en él.

—¿A… a qué te refieres Tom? —preguntó su padre después de un momento. El rictus de su rostro denotaba incomodidad que no pasó desapercibida para Tom. Jörg no quería malinterpretar las palabras de su hijo y tocar un tema que evidentemente no quería mencionar, quizá era su mente, no, tenía que serlo. Su pequeño hijo de once años no podría referirse a…

—Un chico papá, si fuese uno el que me hubiese mordido, ¿qué pasaría? —aclaró Tom ya que a su parecer su padre pensaba otra cosa, o no le comprendía.

Jörg empalideció.

—¿Un chico? ¿Un chico te ha mordido la boca…? ¿Estaban jugando acaso? ¿Se aprovechó de ti? —barbotó sin poder procesar lo que había escuchado, o sin querer hacerlo.

Tom parpadeó. ¿Aprovecharse de él? Frunció el ceño y se planteó lo dicho por su padre. ¿Bill acaso se había aprovechado? Recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. Bill quitándole su dibujo de forma poco amable, para luego devolvérselo corregido, Bill amenazándole, para luego sonreírle y comprarle un helado, Bill mordiéndole la boca, la mejilla, la boca de nuevo y esa última vez con saña. Bill siendo bueno, Bill siendo malo, Bill siendo siempre tan atrayente. Bill no era aprovechado, de eso estaba seguro.

—No, o bueno, al menos no la primera vez —respondió Tom, sintiendo el pequeño ardor en su labio todavía.

—¿Pri-primera vez?

—Ok, ok suficiente charla de padre a hijo, me siento excluida —dijo Anémona al irrumpir en la sala. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos—. ¿Qué? Tom debe ponerse más crema —explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Tom alzó un poco su labio para vérselo y alzó una ceja.

—Todavía tengo crema mamá —una mirada de su progenitora bastó para que Tom bajase la cabeza y susurrara un ‘lo siento’.

Jörg lo notó, sin embargo, le restó importancia, en ese instante no tenía más cabeza para pensar. Hesitaba entre decírselo a su mujer o guardárselo para él hasta que estuviese en las condiciones para oír la historia completa y sacar sus conclusiones, no obstante, desde ya su mente cavilaba una conclusión que brillaba con luces de neón por sobre las otras posibles. Su hijo, su primogénito y único hijo estaba saliendo con alguien de su mismo sexo, y no solo eso, sino que también ese niño le dejaba marcas visibles. ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso en su familia? ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¿Acaso era alguien que él conocía?

El timbre sonó y Anémona miró a Jörg, señalándole con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta para que la abriera, debido a que ella se encontraba ocupada poniéndole crema en la boca a Tom. Jörg asintió; su rostro se tiñó de rojo por la repentina cólera al ver a Andreas en la puerta. Andreas, «claro que era él, ¿quién más sino?», pensó y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

—Buenas señor Trümper —saludó el rubio con una sonrisa inocente. ‘Qué descaro’ fue lo que pasó por la mente de Jörg.

—Andi querido, hice galletas para que convides con Tom —indicó Anémona aún centrada en su labor. Tom balbuceó algo que no se llegó a entender por evidentes razones—. No digas nada, todavía no seca.

Jörg observó la escena y arrugó la nariz. —Anémona, debemos hablar —mencionó intentando no elevar demasiado el tono, a pesar de sentirse por demás ofendido frente a la actitud permisiva que había tomado su mujer. ¿Permitir que su hijo esté con otro niño en su propia cara? Y ni intentar impedirlo, sino por el contrario, apoyarlo y hasta hacerle galletas a forma de celebración.

La mujer le miró extrañada y dejó de abanicarle a Tom el labio.

—A solas —agregó, y partieron en dirección a su habitación.

—¿Qué le sucede a tu papá? —cuestionó Andreas.

—No lo sé, Andi, de veras que no —soltó Tom con sinceridad. No comprendió la reacción de su padre, y tampoco pudo contarle todo. Sintió nostalgia al notar que si tomaba esa actitud con solo decirle una parte, al contarle todo no podría entenderle y por ende sería en vano hacerlo.

—¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela? —interrogó su mejor amigo para distraerlo al verle con esa expresión triste.

Tom rodó los ojos e hizo un puchero. —Lo mío se ve, la pregunta sería por qué faltaste tú —contraatacó, eludiendo de esa forma posibles preguntas sobre el cómo se había hecho esa herida.

—Pues porque no quise ir, y mi mamá no me dijo nada al estar más preocupada en el asunto de la nueva novia de Georg —masculló con desinterés mientras alzaba un hombro—, se pone algo histérica por eso, no entiendo muy bien el porqué, creo que tiene que ver por cómo se viste.

Tom arrugó la nariz. —No entiendo, ¿eso qué importancia tiene?

—No sé, según yo es porque usa ropas muy pequeñas con las que se le ve todo —rió Andreas y Tom se sonrojó—; no me busques marear, ¿por qué tienes la boca así?

—No me creerás o actuarás raro conmigo —afirmó Tom.

—¿Eso te hizo la persona que te llamaba? —preguntó Andreas asustado. Tom lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué? Yo no conozco a quien me esté llamando, pero al parecer esa persona sí —dijo Tom sintiendo un leve estremecimiento. Andreas le observó con miedo, aún con la culpa atorada en la garganta—, se sabe mi nombre Andi.

El otro chico suspiró, se sentía ‘malo’ por estar aliviado con la noticia de que Tom aún no sabía la verdad.

…

Los ojos color caramelo de la mujer se vieron enormes al abrirlos en toda su extensión.

—¡¿Qué mi hijo qué?! —chilló.

Jörg le chistó. —Baja la voz —pidió, recordándole con un gesto que no estaban solos en casa.

—¡Es que eso no es posible Jörg! No puedes soltarme algo como eso, a pesar de que me hayas ofendido en el transcurso y esperar que me quede tranquila, no puedes, oh Dios mío. —Se sentó en el borde de su cama y apoyó su frente sobre su mano—. ¿Estás seguro?

—No.

—¿No lo estás? ¿De dónde has sacado eso, Jörg? ¿Acaso tu mente sucia o qué? —instó a que le respondiese con ese tono que se le antojaba molesto a su marido.

Jörg pensó en contarle lo que le había dicho Tom, pero no lo hizo. Dudaba que su mujer pudiese reaccionar con cordura y, en ese instante, entendió que si su hijo se lo había dicho a él, era porque Anémona no le despertaba tal confianza, o que le tuviese demasiado temor como para hacerlo, cual fuese la razón, no pensaba decepcionarlo.

—Piensa lo que quieras mujer —contestó con desgano, a sabiendas de que esa respuesta desencadenaría otras réplicas que terminarían desviando la inicial. No le interesaba, había guardado el secreto de su hijo.

…

Bill apretó marcación rápida de nuevo y le daba a buzón. Gruñó de nuevo. Once había apagado su celular, otra vez, desconociendo que eso lo irritaba más. «Maldito, maldito, maldito Once», pensaba Bill. Realmente le molestaba que no le contestase, ya que él se sentía mejor al escucharlo agitarse por el auricular debido al temor. Podría sonar enfermo, pero esa era su forma de vengarse al este haberlo lastimado. Quería verle, había faltado a la escuela con la intención de no hacerlo, pero era inútil, por muy enojado que estuviese Bill, Once seguía siendo Once, y no era fácil desligarse de un crío como ese, con mucho más razón si este no pusiese resistencia a que lo molestasen a gusto.

Mañana iría a clases, así tuviera que soportar la perorata de la psicóloga de la escuela y sus advertencias sobre alejarse de Once, a las que él haría caso omiso, para simplemente dedicarse a observarlo, intimidarlo y molestarlo hasta el cansancio. Pues seguía doliéndole que Tom fuera un acusete, y por un instante creyó que quizá lo hubiese hecho adrede, luego desertó, algo había tenido que ver la arpía de la docente. Sí, ella le detestaba porque por más veces que él acudiese a ella por obligación, los cambios que se veían eran a gusto de Bill, sus amenazas o frases positivas no le tenían efecto sobre él.

—Vieja bruja —dijo en voz alta atrayendo las miradas de los transeúntes.  
…

Al siguiente día Tom tuvo una charla con la psicóloga de nuevo, y también clases con ella, por lo que le fue incómodo el intentar prestar atención mientras era observado de ‘esa forma’. Lo hubiese olvidado rápido, o fingido hacerlo, sin embargo lo recordó cuando Andreas le preguntó el porqué estaba yendo a esa oficina, ya que lo había visto hacerlo en el recreo.

—Porque me dormí en clases, es que la noche anterior ese número desconocido seguía llamándome —explicó Tom. En realidad no estaba mintiéndole, aquella había sido la causa que desencadenase el resto de cosas que le habían traído como consecuencia el tener que oírla hablar mal de Bill.

Andreas se rascó el cuello. —Bueno uhmn, ¿y cómo es cuando te habla? Me han contado que es algo gruñona e insistente, ¿te trata bien?

—Sí, supongo, aunque sí es insistente al punto de llegar a ser molesta —contestó Tom y siguieron caminando.

Estaban llegando a casa de Andreas, así que se detuvieron para que él dejase su mochila y pudiese ir a la casa de Tom sin ese peso, ya que no tenía tareas ese día.

—Quédate un rato en la sala, no me demoraré —dijo el rubio indicándole a Tom el sillón, notando que la luz de arriba estaba encendida, evidenciando que Georg ya estaba en casa, quizá con su novia, quería evitarle malos ratos a Tom, conociendo cómo se ponía de exagerado al ver a las personas dándose un beso.

Tom asintió.

El rubio subió las escaleras viendo de reojo la habitación abierta de su hermano, lo vio buscando unas cosas en su estante y a alguien de espaldas sentado sobre su cama. Esos cabellos negros desordenados, ese cinturón y camiseta se le hicieron familiares y, en vez de ir a su cuarto, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Georg.

—Gigi, hola, ya llegué —avisó Andreas, su hermano se giró y le sonrió.

—Hola enano —dijo Georg. A Andreas se le ocurrió girar el rostro y ver el gesto torcido del rostro de Bill.

—Hola Andi —saludó Bill mientras se paraba a recibir los cuadernos del castaño—. Ya hobbit, nos vemos mañana.

Andreas se quedó paralizado y con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué pasa rubito? ¿Te asusté? —Bill se acercó y Andreas frunció el ceño al recordar todo lo que le había pasado a Tom por culpa de las llamadas de ese chico.

—Tú estás molestando a mi amigo, no le dejas dormir e incluso lo han llevado donde la psicóloga por dormirse en clase, ¡eres cruel! —increpó Andreas, a lo que Bill lo observó confuso.

—¡Andi! ¡Apúrate! —gritó Tom desde el primer piso.

Bill sonrió. —Once está aquí —afirmó en vez de preguntar. Andreas lo miró asustado y retrocedió instintivamente.

—No, tú no te le vas a acercar a Tom —advirtió con voz trémula. Su hermano le vio con una ceja alzada.

—Andi, Bill conoce a Tom —dijo Georg y el aludido rió.

—¿Ah? —recién Andreas había reparado en cómo Bill se había a Tom, con el nombre de Once—. No es posible, no, yo no te he visto antes, ni con él. Tom me cuenta todo y no me ha hablado de ti —recriminó. Era imposible, Tom no tenía muchos amigos, Andreas era su único y mejor amigo; no le omitiría algo como eso.

—Oh, me pondré a llorar porque no te ha hablado de mí —se burló Bill—, Once es mi pequeño amigo, uno algo llorón pero lo es.

Tom era llorón, un poco, no demasiado, solo si lo molestabas. Eso lo sabía Andreas, no había forma que lo supiera Bill.

—¡Andreas! —volvió a llamar Tom. El rubio optó por bajar las escaleras corriendo al oír que alguien quería subir, y evidentemente era Tom. No quería que lo viera, la resultante de ese encuentro podría concluir con la confesión de Bill, sobre que él lo llamaba y que Andreas le había dado el número.

Se lo encontró en los primeros escalones. —Vámonos.

Tom le vio extrañado y dijo:—Sigues con tu mochila.

Andreas asintió pero igual le empujó en dirección a la puerta. Saliendo presuroso con Tom siguiéndole los pasos aún preguntándole el porqué del apuro. Su amigo se limitó a contestar con un ‘En tu casa te explico’, y Tom rodó los ojos sin esperar que Andreas se pusiera coherente, ya que a veces se comportaba como un tonto sin razón aparente.

Por otro lado Bill se despedía de Georg, y salía de su casa con los apuntes. Siguiendo, sin ser visto, a Andreas y Tom, no se le había ocurrido antes y quizá podría serle de mucha utilidad el conocer dónde vivía Once.

…

Andreas estaba jugando con la PS de Tom en la sala mientras que este se ponía a luchar contra los ejercicios de matemática.

—¿Puedes bajarle un poco el volumen, Andi? No me concentro —pidió Tom recibiendo una alzada de hombro en respuesta—, hey, hablo en serio. Que tú no tengas tareas no significa que yo tampoco.

—Eres un aburrido, me parece tonto que te pongas a intentar resolver los ejercicios si sabes que no lo harás y todo el tiempo que invertiste habrá sido en vano —respondió Andreas. Tom frunció el ceño, ‘al menos lo intento’, pensó.

—Hablo en serio, bájale el volumen.

—Esta máquina juega mejor que tú —canturreó para fastidiarle.

—No me importa, bájale el volumen —insistió Tom, dejando de lado sus cosas para hacerlo él mismo. Andreas se quejó con un ‘¡Hey!’ al Tom apagarle el PS—. ¿Ahora quién juega mejor?

—Estás siendo un idiota, y también lo eres por ocultarme cosas —se quejó como si él no hiciese lo mismo. Tom palideció, pensando instantáneamente en Bill. Vocalizó un ‘¿ah?’ para no ponerse en evidencia si es que su mejor amigo hablaba de otro asunto—. No te hagas el desentendido Tom, tú estás juntándote con Bill, el chico raro del salón de mi hermano —afirmó, Tom iba a decir algo pero Andreas le chistó—, ni te atrevas a negarlo que sabré reconocer si es que me estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Ese chico es anormal!

—No lo es, puede que dé un poco de miedo, pero no es anormal. —Tom defendió a Bill muy a pesar de todo.

—¡Já! Entonces era cierto, también eres su amigo, te va a lastimar Tom y vendrás llorando como una niñita conmigo, ¿sabes qué haré cuando pase eso? Te daré la espalda como tú lo haces ahora al defenderlo y mentirme —sentenció Andreas.

—¿De qué hablas? No quería meterte en problemas, fue algo raro y repentino —explicó Tom— no es como si me hubiera hecho daño, solo… solo lo de mi boca, me la mordió anteayer. Él es bueno, no digas babosadas Andy. —La intención de Tom era ser sincero y reducir la impresión que podría causarle a Andreas al confesarle algo como la mordida de labios de forma rápida y cambiando de tema radicalmente, sin embargo, poco útil le fue cuando su rubio amigo se quedó en aquella frase.

—¿Te mordió la boca? —repitió Andreas con ambas cejas alzadas y los ojos a punto de salírseles de las cuencas. Tom sonrió por el nerviosismo.

—Solo fue una pequeña mordida, ni me dolió, aunque sí me asusté un poco cuando sangré, creo que está enojado conmigo.

—Es un demente Tom, aléjate de él —ordenó Andreas—. Mi hermano me ha contado que en su salón se pelea con todos por cosas sin importancia, aparte que se droga y fuma en plena escuela. No es bueno, es un jodido loco.

—Andreas, estás celoso —masculló Tom, torciendo la boca después. El rubio se señaló a sí mismo con expresión de incredulidad—, sí, lo estás. Por eso te pones a hablar mal de Bill, igual que la psicóloga; son unos estúpidos, Bill no se droga, podrá fumar, ¿pero acaso los otros chicos de su edad no lo hacen? Tu hermano también lo hace, no te hagas el tonto y… y, ¿qué tiene si se pelea con los demás? Yo lo he visto con cicatrices y moretones, puede que lo haga para defenderse, tú no sabes, esa profesora tampoco.

Su amigo lo observó ofendido y luego rememoró lo que le había ocultado. Tendría que decírselo así quedase como un mal amigo, ya que Tom no quería atender a la razón.

—Él, él es el que está llamando como número desconocido.

—No te creo, ahora estás buscando decir cosas feas de Bill para que me aleje de él, pero no, al parecer el mal amigo es otro —contraatacó Tom. Andreas se sintió frustrado, no le creían—. Y si vas a decir cosas así, mejor vete, en serio, quiero hacer mi tarea tranquilo.

—¿Me estás botando? Ok Tom, solo no me busques cuando estés en problemas por culpa de tu amiguito el raro —advirtió Andreas mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Ciérrala al salir —respondió Tom y la puerta retumbó al ser azotada—. Mierda.

Como no había nadie en casa Tom gritó de frustración sin tener la necesidad de taparse la cara con una almohada para evitar que ese ruido les moleste a sus padres. Quería llorar, se había peleado con Andreas y hacia poco Bill se había enojado con él de la nada. ¿Qué más podría pasarle? Ya no sentía ni ganas de hacer sus tareas. Estaba preguntándose si se bañaría o dormiría. Tom sentía la cabeza arderle, no tenía ánimos de nada ahora, quizá dormir, más tarde se despertaría y ya vería qué hacer. El timbre le hizo dar un bote en su asiento y luego se levantó en dirección a la puerta.

«Conmigo no», pensó al cerrarla de nuevo ya que no había nadie, «conmigo Bill no es así.»

Tom no concebía la idea en que una misma persona actuase de determinada forma con algunos y que con otros de diferente manera; una abismalmente distinta a la anterior, más que eso, una contradictoria. Andreas había llamado loco a Bill, y Tom no le hacía caso, no le creía. ‘Los locos son los que van donde los loqueros’ había dicho su madre alguna vez, refiriéndose a los psicólogos, por esa razón no le había confesado que tenía charlas con una en la escuela, Bill también recibía esas charlas; se preguntaba entonces si acaso ambos estarían locos.

Fue a la cocina, a tomar un poco de agua. Su madre le armaría problemas al llegar a casa, por no haber comido su almuerzo y le cuestionaría el porqué no estaba con Andreas, era inadmisible para ella que se encontrase solo. Suspiró y decidió no pensar mucho en ello.

Se hallaba subiendo los escalones en pos de su habitación cuando de pronto un ruido estruendoso le alarmó, deteniendo sus pasos y acelerándosele el ritmo cardíaco. «¿Qué había sido eso?», se preguntó. Un sonido como el que hacía una ventana al cerrarse, una vieja ventana que no se abría hace tiempo por lo que no podría haber sido cerrada sino abierta. Caviló sus opciones, creyendo que lo más factible sería correr hacia su cuarto y encerrarse con seguro, hasta que reparó en que su madre le había quitado el que tenía, alegando que un niño pequeño no necesitaba tener uno. Qué equivocada estaba.

Los segundos pasaban en lo que discurrían sus pensamientos; unos pasos se oyeron cercanos y, sin pensárselo más, subió las escaleras e ingresó en el primer cuarto que encontró. Se apoyó contra la puerta, buscando respirar con normalidad, y mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano, intentando ocultar sus jadeos ruidosos; creyendo ingenuamente que aquella persona que había irrumpido en su casa no le encontraría después del sonoro portazo que provocó al cerrar esa puerta con los nervios aturdiéndole.

Más pasos, mucho más cercanos. Tembló y deseó que sus padres estuvieran allí. Se lamentó botar a Andreas, serían al menos dos si es que se hubiese quedado. ¿Y si llamase a la policía? El teléfono estaba en el primer piso, se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y recordó que tenía el celular en el bolsillo; lo había apagado para evitar las llamadas del número desconocido pero ahora le sería de utilidad por lo que lo prendió.

El aporreo de una puerta le hizo estremecer. No era en la que se hallaba apoyado, no obstante, sí en una próxima a la suya. Por el nerviosismo apretó el botón de altavoz, haciendo que resonasen las timbradas de su móvil. Los aporreos se detuvieron y Tom cortó la llamada. Inmediatamente su celular comenzó a sonar, notó que era el número desconocido antes de apagar la máquina en definitiva, sin embargo, ya había sido escuchado. Maldijo a la persona que lo llamaba en privado y se mordió el labio. La manija de su puerta estaba siendo manipulada, luego aporreada con fuerza, no se movió ni un ápice a pesar de encontrarse por demás nervioso. Ahora eran patadas las que sentía a través de la madera.

—¡Lárguese de aquí! —vociferó Tom en un arranque de desesperación. Las patadas cesaron. Se sintió aliviado, aunque esa sensación no durase mucho.

—Oh no, querido Once, no me has hecho forzar esa maldita ventana para que ahora me botes sin ni siquiera dejarme verte —dijo, al que reconoció Tom como Bill, tras la puerta; la cual cedió al intentar ser forzada de nuevo—. Hola Once —saludó al entrar.

Tom lo observó pasmado, ahora apoyado contra la pared. ‘Es un jodido loco’, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, lo vio de nuevo, sonriente, pero no lo hacía con los ojos; hasta ahora notaba que no lo hacía.

—¿No me saludarás? O, ¿es que acaso ya no me extrañas? Yo sí te extrañé pequeño —confesó Bill, para luego ubicarse en la orilla de la cama, dejando caer sin cuidado su mochila en el suelo—. ¿Te quedarás allí o vendrás a sentarte conmigo? No muerdo —chanceó para luego guiñarle un ojo; «¿en serio?», preguntó Tom para sí, sorprendido por su cinismo—… o bueno, no mucho. Dejémoslo en que hoy no te morderé.

Tom no supo se creerle, al no lo veía alterado como la vez pasada, aunque con Bill nunca se sabía. Optó por darle una oportunidad, como siempre, y se acercó un poco más.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —indicó Bill, palmeando el espacio libre de la orilla de la cama de sus padres, ya que en ese cuarto había entrado. Tom asintió y obedeció, se sintió algo cohibido al tenerlo junto a él—. Mi cabello también era rubio, pero como me gustaba me lo teñí —mencionó Bill rompiendo el mutismo, mientras señalaba el pelo de Tom, el cual le observó de reojo notando sus raíces rubias—, aunque a ti se te ve bien, quizá lo único que te falte es que le hagas algo, con tenerlo un poco largo solo logras verte más niña de lo que ya te ves, no que te siente mal, solo lo digo. —Tom se preguntó si acaso Bill se había visto al espejo—. En fin, son cosas tontas, quería hablar contigo, no hacer un monólogo; extraño oír tu vocecita chillona.

—No tengo una voz chillona —se quejó Tom. Bill rió.

—Sabía que te jodería eso, Once y, solo para lo sepas, sí la tienes, seguro te cambiará al crecer pero por ahora te molestaré con eso —fastidió Bill y le removió los cabellos. Tom bufó mostrando un surco entre sus cejas—. Te dije que venía a hablar uhmn —se rascó el cuello y Tom se cuestionó cómo sabía su dirección— he oído que te mandaron a ti donde la psicóloga porque te dormiste en clase, ¿qué tan cierto es eso?

Nuevamente, Tom se sorprendió. Él no le había contado eso a Bill, así como tampoco le había dicho cuál era su dirección. Recordó la tarde en que le había mordido la boca, en sus palabras, le acusaba de haber ido donde su maestra a contarle de él, cuando en realidad no había sucedido aquello por decisión propia y su docente fue le habló sobre Bill.

No tenía idea de cómo lo sabía pero quería aclarar las cosas ya.

—Sí, me quedé dormido en clases de Lengua, y como la maestra es también la psicóloga pues… —dejó al aire la frase, sabiendo que le había dicho lo que Bill quería saber.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te obligo a que le dijeras algo? —Bill hablaba de una forma diferente a como solía expresarse, le prestaba atención y no endurecía sus facciones, tampoco poseía algún tinte de burla. Bill sabía lo que era estar en el lugar de Tom, con esa ‘vieja bruja’ molestándole y buscando sonsacarle cosas, u obligándole a hacer otras. Llevaba recién año y medio recibiendo esas charlas que le parecían una broma de mal gusto, y ahora había tratado mal a Once por culpa de esa psicóloga sin tino.

—Me preguntó por ti, que nos habían visto hablar y me dijo que yo no debía hacerlo. —Tom frunció el entrecejo al decirlo, recordando las palabras de Andreas y su profesora que no se percató cuando Bill le vio avergonzado—. Pero… no les creí, y luego tú esa tarde me… ya sabes…

Bill observó el labio magullado de Tom y sintió culpa. 

—Deberías ponerte un piercing, uhmn en la boca por si te queda una cicatriz —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Bill. Y sonrió ante el gesto extraño de Tom—. Era broma, uh. ¿Quieres comer un helado?

A su manera, Bill intentaba pedir disculpas sin realmente hacerlo. Él sabía que eso era infantil sin embargo no por ello se impedía hacerlo. Tom negó:—Si como helado ya no tendré hambre y aún no he almorzado, aparte no puedo salir de casa —se excusó.

Bill alzó una ceja. —¿Entonces qué esperas para comer? Vamos enano, te haré comer así tenga que llevarte a rastras. —Tom, ante la amenaza que podría cumplirse, conociendo cómo era Bill, se levantó y le siguió los pasos—. Así me gusta —sonrió Bill y salieron del cuarto.

…  
Bill se quedó de brazos cruzados contra la entrada de la cocina, observando algo fascinado a Once moviéndose como una hormiga obrera de un lado para otro. Estaba tan abstraído en ello, que no notó en sí lo que hacía Once en específico, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio sorbiendo con una pajilla —literalmente— una especie de líquido algo viscoso que había sobre un recipiente. Bill no sabía si iba en broma o en serio pensaba seguir comiendo aquel ‘vómito verde’.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó al coger una silla para sentarse junto a Tom y su ‘almuerzo’.

Tom dejó de sorber y rodó los ojos. —¿Qué no me viste? Saqué la sopa de la licuadora y la entibié, mi mamá me la dejó preparada.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté. —Bill le picó un costado, haciéndole sentir cosquillas a Tom—. Hablo de qué es en sí el que estés comiendo con una de esas cosas —señaló la pajilla. Tom alzó un hombro.

—Mi mamá dice que para que cicatrice mi herida es mejor no exponerla a comida —explicó Tom. Bill puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues no me parece bien que comas solo eso, eres un crío que está creciendo, eso no te alimenta, dame que te cocinaré algo —pidió Bill el envase, pero Tom algo cohibido por la proposición y negó con la cabeza—; anda, no seas terco —forcejeó Bill una vez más y Tom lo mismo, hasta el punto en que el mayor terminó con el recipiente en mano… y se encontraba al revés. Todo el contenido había caído sobre las piernas de Tom.

—¡No! Mis pantalones, mis pantalones nuevos… —Tom se lamentó mientras se paraba de la silla a observar en qué estado estaban sus amados vaqueros nuevos.

—Pues vete a cambiar —dijo Bill lo obvio y Once asintió, reprimiendo una lágrima—. Ah, si quieres te ayudo a lavarlos así se verán como si nada, no seas llorón. —Bill recibió una sonrisa tímida en respuesta y le siguió hacia el segundo piso.

Tom se dirigió hacia su cuarto, al llegar allí, movió la manija y notó que no podría abrirse. ¿Cómo era eso posible si él no tenía seguro en su puerta?

—Mierda, ¿ese es tu cuarto? —preguntó Bill.

—Sí, y… —manipuló la manija de nuevo—. No abre.

Bill intentó abrirla, pero como suponía no lo consiguió. —Perdón —se disculpó. Once le miró interrogante—. Es que cuando me puse a aporrear y patear las puertas, creo que me pasé con esta, no sabía que era de tu cuarto y pues la trabé.

—¡¿Y no se te ocurrió mover la manija?! —cuestionó Tom con el rostro rojo de furia, Bill sonrió a modo de disculpa. Sentía las piernas pegajosas, no podía entrar a cambiarse, ni darse una ducha en su baño—, ahora esta cosa se secará sobre mi pantalón y ya no tendrá arreglo.

Bill se sentía enojado consigo mismo. En ese mismo día había tenido esa maldita sensación de culpa, y absolutamente todo por hacerle cosas estúpidas a Once. Se sentía idiota y, por sobre todo, culpable.

—Quítate el pantalón —ordenó Bill. Tom lo miró con ojos abiertos en toda su extensión—, ¿qué? ¡No pienses cosas raras, eh! Es para lavártelo.

Tom se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar y le pidió que se diese vuelta para que no le viera. Bill aunque un poco reacio al principio, debido lo absurdo de la petición, accedió.

—Ya puedes voltearte —indicó Tom. Bill rodó los ojos y se giró, encontrándose a un Once más pequeño de lo usual ya que se encontraba sin zapatillas, solo con medias y esa gran camiseta que le llegaba hasta medio muslo—. Heeeey —llamó incómodo, todavía con el pantalón en mano. Bill asintió como autómata y lo recibió, riéndose por nerviosismo.

—Parece que tuvieras un vestido encima —mencionó Bill. Y era cierto, la altura en que terminaba le daba esa ilusión, aunque evidentemente no tenía forma como tendría uno. Once de esa manera se veía más frágil ante Bill, más diminuto, algo avergonzado y buscando bajarse más la camiseta para no enseñar sus delgadas piernas que se apreciaban en ese momento. «Lindo», fue la palabra que se formó en la mente de Bill, «demasiado lindo», negó con la cabeza.

‘¿En qué carajos estoy pensando?’, se preguntó Bill internamente. El leve rubor sobre las mejillas de Once no le ayudaba en nada.

—¿Me veo tan mal? —preguntó Tom, Bill sintió que debía mojarse la cara y pronto.

—¿Dónde está la lavandería? —Tom señaló hacia la planta baja. Estaba a punto de ir hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo ante la imagen mental de Once bajando los escalones con esa camiseta—. Baja tú primero.

Tom obedeció y Bill se sintió un maldito pervertido.


	8. Problemas y despedidas

Bill se lavó la cara y se echó agua sobre el cuello. Había jabonado el pantalón para luego meterlo en la lavadora. Después, había ido a prepararle algo a Once, contando con la suerte de que en esa casa tuvieran un refrigerador surtido de toda clase de verduras, carnes y demás que le permitiesen hacerle pasta. Y si bien pareciese algo extraño que un chico como Bill supiese cocinar, lavar y demás, en realidad no lo era, ya que su madre le dejaba solo la mayoría de tiempo cuando ella trabajaba desde que tenía nueve años, así que había aprendido todas esas labores por necesidad.

Ahora buscaba un poco de relajación al estar a solas en el baño, libre de Once que buscaba ayudarle o que le preguntaba seguido qué es lo que hacía, un Once con vestido corto que se alzaba a cada movimiento brusco, un Once que se embarraba la cara al comer o sollozaba —aunque lo negase— por haberse quemado con la comida recién hecha, un Once agradecido que le sonreía y alababa por su comida. Volvió a mojarse el rostro, quitándose todo rastro de maquillaje que pudiera haberle quedado. Se miró al espejo. ¿Qué le sucedía? No había cocinado para nadie más, a excepción de su madre algunos fines de semana en el que no se peleaban y ella no tenía dinero para llevarlo a comer fuera; pero para alguien ajeno no. Al menos esa culpa que le carcomía el pecho ya no se sentía más.

Estaba tranquilo, algo ‘incómodo’ por la situación del pantalón, pero no lo suficiente como para que esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en la cara pudiera borrarse. Era divertido ser ‘malo’ con Once, aunque ya no lo era tanto al no haber razones, prefería ahora simplemente limitarse a molestarse un poco, hacerle bufar o que le gritase por ser tonto, llamarlo todavía le serviría como tranquilizador cuando se sentía mal o solo para oír su voz. Miró la hora en su móvil, ya era algo tarde, tendría que ir a su casa antes de que llegase su madre del trabajo, probablemente lo mismo pasaría con Once.

Se secó y salió del baño.

…

Tom se preguntaba cómo le explicaría a su madre el que hubiese una pequeña cacerola con fideos, y el que su puerta estuviese trabada, sin contar que se hallaba sin pantalón. Suspiró, tenía sueño, y se sentía tranquilo pese a lo demás. Bill era bueno, era como un hermano mayor. Deseaba tener uno ahora, y si lo tuviera que fuese como Bill.

Se acurrucó en el mueble y no fue hasta que llegó su padre que se despertó para dejar la casa como si ahí no hubiese pasado nada.

—Hijo, me parece perfecto que tomas esa iniciativa de cocinar y lavar tu ropa, en especial porque tu madre te sobreprotege demasiado y si no fueses así, lo más probable es que fueras dependiente al ser más grande —comentó Jörg, Tom se sonrojó al saber que le mentía tan descaradamente a su padre—. Solo que debes ser cuidadoso, ya que aún eres pequeño y de todas maneras hubieras podido lastimarte en lugar de ensuciarte el pantalón, ¿sí? —Tom asintió y su progenitor terminó su labor con la puerta, logrando abrirla y cogiendo sus herramientas del suelo—, y cuidado con esta puerta. Aún no termino de entender cómo es que la trabaste.

—Intenté abrirla y no se podía pá —insistió Tom. Y no mentía. Jörg asintió.

—Bueno, ve a cambiarte y descansar un rato, el turno de tu madre finaliza más tarde. Aún tenemos una charla pendiente eh —acotó su padre mientras se retiraba de su vista y se perdía en las escaleras.

Tom realmente se sentía cansado, así que, fingiendo que no había oído esa última oración, se lanzó en su cama para seguir descansando. Ya mañana, para cuando despertase de su sueño, podría preocuparse por su padre y su charla. Se le antojaba hasta amargo el tener que mentirle una vez más.

…  
Al día siguiente Andreas buscó a Tom en el recreo, quería hablarle y aclarar las cosas. Pese a intentarlo, Tom no salió de su aula, se mantuvo dentro con la maestra, la de la oficina, la… psicóloga. Se preguntaba si acaso estaba rehuyéndole, o quizá las cosas se hubiesen tornado más problemáticas y Bill habría podido hacerle algo a Tom. Se espantó ante ese pensamiento, si algo sucedía todo sería culpa de su hermano, y de Tom, sí, porque era un descuidado y tonto. Con esos pensamientos atormentándole se fue a clases al sonar la campana de nuevo.

En los días siguientes no hubieron muchas diferencias, salvo que no se encontraba con Tom casi nunca a la salida, y cuando lo hacía, este prefería hablar de otros temas y luego irse, algo apresurado. Andreas sentía que Tom lo evitaba. Luego pensaba que quizá la actitud se le pasaría pronto, junto con esa ‘amistad’ con Bill. ‘Par de tontos’, bufaba Andreas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

…

«Días malos», pensó Tom en el transcurso de esa semana, ya que había tenido un pequeño pleito con Andreas; la psicóloga le impedía salir a los recreos para tener charlas con él, principalmente para evitar que se viese con Bill, Tom sabía eso, sin embargo, no lo cumpliría, otra razón para que fuesen días malos. Tenía que verse con Bill a la salida, sea como sea, hubiese o no una razón lo hacían, charlaban un poco, Bill le compraba un dulce y luego se iba a su casa. Todo tenía que ser rápido y discreto, o sino podrían ser descubiertos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste? —preguntó Bill con un deje de ansiedad. Su situación estaba volviéndose engorrosa y temía que Once, como todo niño que buscase comodidad, dejara de tomarse esas molestias y simplemente un día de esos no fuera más donde él. Temía no verle de nuevo, necesitaba hacerlo a pesar de que todo se tornase dificultoso.

—No pasó nada, o bueno sí, es que hablé con Andi, mi amigo, el hermano de Georg —explicó Once, mientras le sonreía, buscándole tranquilizar—, me dijo unas cosas sin importancia y…

—El rubito, ¿peleaste con él, cierto? ¿Te molestó o algo? —cuestionó Bill, con actitud algo agresiva.

—No, no lo hizo —se apresuró a contestar—, ¿no le harás nada como a los otros niños, verdad?

Bill sonrió y le indicó que se sentara a su costado, compartiéndole de su bebida, la cual había comprado a sabiendas de que era la preferida de Once. —Esos niños que te dije que maté, todo eso uhmn era mentira. Nunca he matado a nadie, ni siquiera a una mosca porque son demasiado rápidas, quizá a seres microscópicos, pero en ese caso dudo que se considere asesinato.

—¿En serio? ¡Entonces me mentiste! —dijo Once, cruzándose de brazos y con el entrecejo arrugado. Bill suspiró.

—Sí, lo hice porque pensé que eras un mocoso molesto que buscaría sacarme de mis casillas, y no erré en mi hipótesis, lo eres, pero también me gusta que lo seas, porque eso te hace especial, me irritas de una forma que me obligas a ver lo inmaduro que soy, y me haces sentir que me necesitas es todo tan confuso, Once. —Bill intentó explicar lo que sentía, logrando que el aludido se sonroje y giré el rostro para no hacerlo evidente—. Es tonto buscar darle un nombre o coherencia, en serio. Perdón, no te mentiré de ahora en adelante.

—¿Y los niños? Esos niños que iban y nunca más regresaban a los grados menores, ¿por qué no lo hacían? —interrogó Tom, intentando desviar la atención y saciar de paso esa duda.

—Duh, porque cuando subes un grado, a menos que repruebes, no lo bajas de nuevo y es por eso que no los veían allí. Siempre me reí de ese ‘mito’ —señaló Bill entre comillas con los dedos la última palabra y le limpió la barbilla a Once, que tenía una gota del líquido que tomaba.

—Ehmn… ok —dio la razón Tom, sintiéndose absurdo por haber formulado esa pregunta—. Creo que tengo que irme.  
—¿Tan pronto? Si apenas llegas —replicó Bill.

—Sí, pero recuerda que hablé con Andi y…

—Oh, bueno, toma —le tendió una barra de chocolate y no la soltó.

—¿No me la darás? —preguntó Tom, deshaciendo el agarre, Bill le rozó los dedos antes de que lo hiciera por completo.

—Mírame cuando te hablo —demandó Bill. Le sonaba a lo que le repetía la psicóloga en las charlas, ‘establecer conexión visual con la otra persona durante una conversación significa que la estás escuchando’, rememoró. Once oía a Bill, solo que le incomodaba, de una forma extraña y hasta placentera pero era incomodidad al fin y al cabo.

Volteó a observarle, con las mejillas encendidas, y Bill le mordió el labio inferior, demorándose en soltarlo y no rompiendo el contacto visual. Once no buscó alejarse, solo le alarmó cuando sintió que le succionaban el labio levemente para luego dejarle libre.

—Vete a casa, nos vemos mañana —avisó Bill mientras se levantaba del suelo y le daba el chocolate nuevamente. Once recibió el regalo.

—Pero mañana es sábado —remarcó lo obvio. Bill rodó los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Colón, acabas de descubrir es eslabón perdido de las civilizaciones! Eso es obvio, iré a verte, y tú saldrás en cuanto te dé la señal, ¿entiendes? —se limpió el pantalón y Tom asintió—. Ok, hasta mañana.

Once se fue de allí corriendo.

…

Besos. Casi besos. Citas. Casi citas. ¿Le iría a recoger con flores? Era lo que se preguntaba Tom mientras ayudaba a su madre a colocar la mesa. «No, Tom no seas ingenuo, no es para tanto, es una salida… de amigos, sí, de amigos», se decía a sí mismo. Era estúpido pensar que él era una niña y tendría que vestirse como una para que Bill le recogiera de su casa en traje y le llevase a pasear, era absurdo, pero Bill le había dicho que iría a verle, y eso le confundía. ¿Qué significaría ‘verle’? ¿Ir a pasear? ¿A comer helado? ¿Al acantilado? ¿Al parque? ¿O solo irle a saludar para luego volver a su casa? Suspiró, se hacía películas mentales por situaciones baladíes, o no tanto. Se maldijo a sí mismo y se lamentó, mejor jugaría PS y dormiría después de cenar, para estar distraído y no ponerse a alucinar.

—Hijo —llamó su padre, consiguiendo su atención—, tenemos una charla pendiente, eh.

Tragó saliva. Se había olvidado por completo de ese asunto. —Sí, papá.

—Está mal que anden hablando ustedes a solas y me dejen de lado, ¿les parece justo que hagan eso siendo yo también parte de la familia? Me excluyen eso es lo que hacen y podré fingir que eso no pasa, pero está sucediendo —se quejó Anémona.

Jörg suspiró y después tomó aire, Tom quiso esconderse, ya veía avecinarse una tormentosa discusión que impediría que tuviesen una comida agradable en familia pero que, por otro lado, también podría evitar que aquella ‘charla’ se lleve a cabo; se mordió el labio cavilando sobre ello cuando los gritos comenzaron a soltarse. Negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras, comería más tarde y se haría el dormido si su padre iba a buscarle, tendría excusa, ya que eso es lo que hacía de pequeño.

Ya en su habitación observó su celular, tenía más de diez llamadas perdidas de ‘privado’. Pensó seriamente en romperlo y alegar que fue un accidente, para que le comprasen uno nuevo, con un número diferente y luego se planteó el solo romper el chip para adquirir otro. Todo, a su juicio, implicaba que hablase con sus padres y no-gracias, él prefería no hacerlo. Suspiró y se acercó a su PS, jugaría para hacer tiempo hasta que le llegase el sueño.

Eligió su personaje para pelear y extrañó a Andreas, si su mejor amigo estuviera allí podrían jugar juntos en vez de hacerlo con la máquina, se sintió ‘malo’ por pensar de esa forma, como si fuese solo un objeto. Luego se preguntó qué pasaría si Bill pudiera llamarle, se imaginó hablando por horas con él, de temas sin importancia y sin la intimidación de por medio que le ejercía al verle de frente.

YOU WIN!

El sonido de las teclas siendo apretadas con fuerza y los gruñidos de Tom mientras jugaba era lo único que podía oírse sobre los gritos de Anémona y Jörg. Tom seguía pensando en Bill llamándole, seguramente por ese medio sería capaz de decirle muchas cosas, quizá ahora Bill sería como su mejor amigo o algo parecido. Tenía amigos en clase, pero con ellos no salía después de la escuela y no le divertía mucho el hablar con ellos. Bill. Bill y más Bill.

YOU LOSE!

Había perdido por estar distraído. Se maldijo a sí mismo y se centró en el juego.

YOU WIN!

Escuchó los escalones siendo pisados. Alguien subía, se puso nervioso. «Quizá sea mi mamá yendo a su cuarto, no tengo por qué pensar que es mi papá viniendo al mío para hablar», pensó, presionando cualquier botón.

YOU LOSE!

Había perdido otra vez. Los pasos se sentían cercanos, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos al su puerta estar siendo aporreada.

YOU LOSE!

Game Over

—Tom, abre la puerta —dijo su padre. Caviló la posibilidad de hacerse el dormido—. Sé que estás ahí, ya oí cuando jugabas con tu PS —comentó destruyendo su salida. Soltó el mando y le abrió la puerta—. Hijo, cuánto lo siento, de veras que sí, pero tú sabes que tu mamá y yo nos amamos y, por lo mismo, a veces tenemos trifulcas entre nosotros que… —Tom se abstuvo de responder a la perorata que su progenitor estaba dándole, a pesar de estar oyéndola por millonésima vez, sabía que era mejor no refutar a los adultos, no cuando quieres que este se desvíe del tema y se ensimisme en una charla por demás aburrida que lo libraba de todo.

Tom asentía conforme iba hablando, se cuestionaba si acaso sus padres terminarían como los de Andreas, separados, viviendo en casas diferentes y actuando como si fuesen desconocidos. Chasqueó la lengua, eso le parecería horrible, Andi había llorado mucho cuando eso sucedió.

—¿Pasa algo, Tom? —interrogó su padre por su chasqueo, el aludido negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, ya que terminé de explicarte aquello ahora hablaremos de lo otro, siéntate. —Tom tragó saliva y obedeció, al parecer no la iba a tener tan fácil—. Bien, quiero que me cuentes lo de tu labio, ahora está mejor, pero días atrás no, y tú mencionaste algo sobre que un chico te lo había hecho sin aprovecharte de ti, y eso me obliga a preguntar si fue Andi, ya que ahora los he visto distanciados, ¿no te gustó lo que te hizo y por eso se alejaron?

Tom lo observó confuso, no entendía lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, ni tampoco que metiera a Andreas en ello. —No, Andi no fue, y… mejor olvidémoslo —propuso. Jörg frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente.

—No, hablaremos de esto ya, eres mi hijo y aún me debes responder y contar ciertas cosas, en especial si estas te afectan de alguna forma, como por ejemplo tu labio lastimado —reclamó Jörg, Tom asintió cabizbajo, no tenía escapatoria—. Ahora entonces cuéntame qué es lo que sucedió, sin omitir detalles ni decirme mentiras, que sabré cuando lo haces.

Tom pensó en cómo su padre sabría cuando él mintiera, apuñuscó las sábanas que tenía entre dedos y se dispuso a contarle, desconociendo por completo que su progenitor se encontraba igual de nervioso que él.

—Lo que sucede es que tengo un… amigo —las cejas de Jörg se juntaron más conforme Tom iba hablando— y pues el otro día peleamos, nos lastimamos mucho, yo lo lancé al suelo y no permití que me diera golpes con sus manos, presioné las suyas con las mías y como teníamos las caras una contra la otra, me mordió la boca, pero no quise contártelo porque él es mi amigo, yo le dejé un ojo morado y… eso —explicó Tom, tartamudeando por el nerviosismo y rogando que su padre no sospechase.

Jörg se sintió aliviado. Tenía sentido, Anémona enloquecía a la sola mención de ‘pelea’ y el nombre de su hijo en ella. Así que era coherente que buscase ocultarlo diciendo que se había mordido la boca y provocado la herida. Tom era un niño, el que en su momento le hubiese intentado confesar la verdad con nerviosismo era por el temor a su madre, Jörg suspiró, su mente había elucubrado todo. El asunto terminaba allí mismo, con esa irrefutable realidad, aunque dentro de sí tuviese ese atisbo de duda que buscase aplacar con la lógica.

—Gracias Tom, por la confianza al decirme esto, no te preocupes no se lo contaré a tu madre —barbotó Jörg, para luego acariciarle la mejilla y salir de la habitación.

Tom botó el aire que había aguantado y agradeció el poco interés detectivesco de su padre, ya que no supo que había mentido.

…

—He recibido otra notificación de la escuela, y me la vienen a dejar aquí porque tú nunca me las haces llegar, tienen dos asuntos que informarme, uno de una nota que no me llegó de tu maestra y otro de que estás siendo una mala influencia para niños de grados menores. Entonces me pregunto, ¿qué hice mal? —exclamó Simone para luego sentarse y dejar en la mesa el papel. Se tomó el rostro entre las manos y sollozó—. No entiendes, de ninguna forma, hace poco te encontré marihuana y cigarros, es decir, ¡por Dios! ¡Tienes dieciséis años y ya fumas yerba! ¡Por supuesto que creo que podrías ser mala influencia!

Bill bajó la cabeza, centró su mirada en el suelo y jugó con sus dedos, también sentado. ¿Qué podría decirle a su madre? Si le respondía recibiría una cachetada, y si era sincero consigo mismo detestaba que eso sucediese; por otro lado quería que su madre olvidase de una vez por todas esas amenazas de mandarlo a un colegio militar con la cual lo tenía desde el año pasado y que ahora se habían incrementado al parecer. Bill tenía ganas de decirle que no, que ahora todo el dinero que tenía se lo gastaba en golosinas que le regalaba a Once, pero su progenitora no querría saber quién era Once, no después de esa notificación. 

—¿Estás vendiendo drogas a niños? ¿Es eso? —Bill rodó los ojos—. No me mires así, tengo mis razones para dudar, ya no te daré más dinero del necesario, no para que los malgastes en porquerías.

—No vendo drogas, lo de la yerba fue algo ocasional y no la compré en la escuela —se defendió Bill. Simone suspiró aliviada.

—La verdad es que no te veo haciendo eso tampoco, qué sé yo, Dios mío, todo esto está pasando por mi culpa, debí quedarme más en casa cuando tu padre se fue. ¿Sabes que te expulsarán si cometes otra falta, no? —Bill asintió—. Pues actúas como si no lo supieras.

—No es como si yo lo hiciese adrede, sabes que no le caigo muy bien que digamos a la psicóloga, mamá, compréndeme, cree en mí por esta vez —suplicó Bill. Simone le observó un momento y giró el rostro.

—¿Cómo hacerlo? La confianza se gana, hijo, y tú ya perdiste la mía —se limpió las lágrimas y se retiró a su cuarto. Bill se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa sin hacer mucho ruido para no alarmar a su madre. Se sentía frustrado y jodido.

Mañana sería otro día, mañana vería a Once y todo sería mejor, al menos efímeramente. Presionó marcación rápida y lo llamó esperando oírle, escuchando el buzón que tenía, donde pedía que dejen su mensaje con esa vocecilla chillona propia de la edad. El solo oírle le tranquilizaba, así estuvo hasta que pudo dormir, con el celular en mano y sobre el sillón de la sala.

…

Tom dormía plácidamente en su cama, sin preocupaciones, ¿por qué debería tenerlas al ser sábado? Nadie se levanta temprano ese día. No… nadie en su sano juicio se despertaría. El golpe de una piedra chocar contra su ventana le hizo dar un brinco en el colchón con el corazón latiéndole a mil. «¿Qué fue eso?», pensó. Quizá un temblor, o un choque, o su madre aporreando la puerta para que se levantase a tomar su leche. Se talló los ojos, y su cabeza le dolió. Se había asustado.

Un silbido, eso sí pudo reconocerlo, había sido un silbido que provenía de afuera, la curiosidad le pudo y se asomó por la ventana, se encontró con un Bill encapuchado haciéndole señas para que bajase.

Tom entró en pánico. No se había bañado aún, no había tomado su leche, tampoco se había cambiado, ni siquiera había ideado una manera de salir de casa sin ser visto y Bill ya estaba allí, recogiéndole para salir, no sabía todavía a dónde o cómo pero le acompañaría sea como sea.

Corrió en dirección al baño y se lavó los dientes apurado mientras se quitaba su pantalón de pijama y se calzaba unos vaqueros, se libró de su camiseta por una para salir, se peinó con las manos y sujetó sus zapatillas, se las pondría afuera. Bajó con cuidado los escalones, esperando no ser oído, se dirigió a la cocina, para su suerte su madre todavía no estaba ahí; salió por la puerta, se puso los zapatos y saludó acezado a Bill.

—Tardaste mucho, Once, casi me viene la adultez estando aquí —bromeó Bill. Tom dejó de respirar por la boca y alzó una ceja.

—Vine lo más pronto posible —se quejó Tom—, mejor vámonos de aquí, antes de que me vea mi mamá.

Bill asintió y caminaron calle abajo.

—¿Por qué tan temprano? —preguntó Tom. Bill se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y levantó un hombro.

—Me botaron de mi casa —respondió, recibiendo un ‘¿En serio?’ ligado a una expresión preocupada de Tom. Se carcajeó y aclaró su garganta—. En realidad salí para no tener que soportar a mi madre, se pone pesada los fines de semana.

Tom todavía se comía la cabeza para idear una forma de justificarse al regresar a casa, lo más probable es que si le dijera que fue donde Andreas su madre llamaría donde él para asegurarse. Los músculos de sus hombros se tensaron.

—Ey, extraño escuchar tu voz chillona, di algo —fastidió Bill mientras le picaba con un dedo en uno de sus costados. Tom dio un brinco y salió de su ensimismamiento. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a que su madre lo castigase? Miraba a Bill, sintió que la boca se le secó y un tono rojizo tiñó sus mejillas. No estaba seguro si valía la pena o no pero lo haría de todas formas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —omitió el comentario anterior porque sabía que Bill solo lo hacía para molestarle y observó el camino.

—Que sea una sorpresa, no la arruines —le guiñó un ojo y su sonrojo se intensificó. Había un no-sé-qué en ese gesto de complicidad, algo que no discernía con exactitud pero le calaba hondo, acelerando su respiración y haciéndole sudar las manos.

Siguieron caminando frente a las curiosas miradas de la gente, algunos eran compañeros suyos que de inmediato reconocieron a Bill como el muchacho del dibujo y se abstuvieron de correr en dirección a Tom para preguntarle. Bill se sentía incómodo al haber mocosos viéndoles y aceleró el paso, jalando la mano de Tom para que no se quedase atrás, haciéndole estremecer al contacto, tanto por lo abrupto como por la sensación cálida de su palma.

—Te suda la mano —señaló Bill.

—Solo cuando estoy nervioso —explicó Tom, Bill le sonrió y se metieron entre dos casas, utilizando una vía alterna que poseía menos transeúntes que pudieran observarlos. Se dirigían al bosque, eso era lo que Tom podía concluir.

Pronto comprobó que en verdad irían allí. Sintió cierto pavor al recordar las advertencias de su madre sobre los posibles animales salvajes que podría encontrar en el bosque, o la temida bruja Áchukin que se comía las entrañas de los niños que se portaban mal y no querían tomar la leche, ahora rememoraba que no había tomado la suya. «Es solo un mito, uno tonto», intentó convencerse y apretó más la mano que le sujetaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Bill por la presión ejercida. Tom negó con la cabeza.

—Nada —respondió algo avergonzado por sus temores infantiles.

—No te llevaré a un escondite a matarte o violarte o algo así, eh. Ya te dije que no soy un asesino —aclaró Bill, confundiendo su nerviosismo. Tom negó efusivamente otra vez.

—No, no, no es por eso… es que me da algo de miedo el bosque, por una bruja que supuestamente vivía aquí y se comía a los niños. —Bill detuvo su caminar y le miró fijamente, poniéndose a su altura.

—¿Hablas en serio? —interrogó. Tom asintió, rehuyéndole la mirada—. Joder, extrañamente no me sorprende viniendo de ti pero… —Se mordió el labio—. Mierda, eres tan… adorable.

Parecía que le costaba decir eso, y era cierto, Bill sentía ternura por Once, y por ello se esforzaba para no lastimarlo, para no actuar impulsivamente, en síntesis era otro junto a Once, o más bien, era él mismo. Si sus compañeros no fueran tan estúpidos no tendría que protegerse y andar siempre a la defensiva, si tuviera amigos no tendría por qué buscar unos mayores fuera de la escuela, si no anduviera tenso no tendría por qué fumar. Todo era por algo, había una razón que le impedía ser Bill, el que es impulsivo pero sin llegar a lastimarte, un tanto torpe al intentar brindarte cariño. Como un pequeño niño.

—No es cierto, soy algo tonto, que es distinto y… —Bill le mordió la boca, apretando bajo sus dientes sus labios, deteniendo su verborrea y haciéndole sonrojar de cuenta nueva. Le observaba con fijeza y su corazón de nuevo retumbaba contra su pecho como si quiera salírsele.

Le soltó y Tom quiso correr a refugiarse en algún lugar lejano para gritar.

—Perdón por eso, ehmn, ¿seguimos? Quería mostrarte uno de mis escondites, cuando quiero huir del mundo —dijo Bill como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas que Tom no notó.

—Sí —respondió Tom con la cabeza gacha. Se tomaron por la mano de nuevo y siguieron caminando.

Un claro se extendía frente a sus orbes. Bill lo señaló e indicó que habían llegado.

—No hay árboles en esta zona, o bueno sí, los suficientes como para que haya sombra y todo es tan…

—Calmo, principalmente por la ausencia de sonidos, me gusta que esté así, se respira aire puro y puedo escuchar mis pensamientos —añadió Bill, tomando una bocanada de aire y acercándose al árbol caído—. Ven, siéntate junto a mí —pidió. Tom hizo caso y se ubicó a su lado, preguntándose si en verdad no habría algún animal salvaje por allí—. No va a venir nadie, pocas personas vienen al bosque y no es porque dé miedo, sino que temen perderse, si tienes un mal sentido de orientación creo que estarías en problemas.

—¿Y no hay animales por aquí?

—He visto conejos y venados, no hay de qué preocuparse, a menos que te asuste una cola pomposa, digo —bromeó Bill mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa, Tom se sintió más tranquilo—. Quería enseñarte este lugar y… decirte algo. —La expresión del moreno decayó y Tom sintió el impulso de tocarle la mano para calmarle o hacerle sentir mejor.

—¿Sucede algo? —dentro de Tom se hallaba un mal presentimiento.

—Sí, no… no podemos vernos más. —Tom sintió que se le oprimía el pecho y le escocía la garganta y los ojos, quería llorar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó buscándole la mirada.

—Porque soy malo para ti. —Al menos eso le había dicho la psicóloga, él sabía que no era cierto, aunque a veces lo dudaba porque por sus llamadas había metido en problemas a Once, sin embargo, Bill ahora tendría graves problemas al verle de nuevo, estaba bajo amenaza de expulsión y en verdad no quería eso.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? Dijiste que no habría problemas con no vernos fuera de la escuela, es más, fuiste tú el que quiso vernos hoy, y… ¿por qué lo haces en verdad? ¿Es por qué no tengo dieciséis como tú? ¿No puedes tener un amigo de mi edad? ¿Soy muy niño para serlo? ¿Muy… adorable? Podría cambiar, ser rudo como tú, o… hacerme un piercing como el que tienes en la lengua, teñirme el pelo de negro, vestirme así, Bill yo… —Tom no sabía qué decir. Se sentía tonto y esnifaba por su roja nariz debido al llanto contenido, no quería llorar frente a Bill, eso lo haría ver ‘más bebé’.

—Once, Once, no, esto no depende de mí, en serio —mencionó Bill y sintió presión en su pecho por verle así. No quería lastimarle, pero tampoco quería traer consecuencias para ambos.

—¿Me trajiste hasta aquí solo para decirme eso? Si es así me voy porque mi mamá me castigará por esto, sí, soy un niño de mami pero al menos no miento, mentiroso —exclamó Tom, con el sentimiento quemándole por dentro.

Bill asintió y le vio irse, junto a su poca voluntad para no llorar, porque Bill también quería hacerlo aunque no lo demostrase.


	9. Besos equivocados y besos certeros

Era lunes. No se le antojaba ir a la escuela, no sabiendo que Bill no le hablaría, sin embargo, no era elección suya, no después de que su madre lo tuviese castigado por salir sin permiso de casa.

Se vistió desganado mientras miraba la hora en su celular, todavía era temprano pero debía apurarse si es que no quería llegar tarde. Tenía llamadas perdidas del número desconocido de nuevo, suspiró, quería hablar con alguien, caviló seriamente el contestar a esa persona para contarle lo que le sucedía no en búsqueda de consejo, sino para soltarlo. Al ser un absurdo, bufó, un pensamiento infantil, ahora entendía porque Bill se alejaba de él, era demasiado niño.

Iría a hablar con Andreas. A hacer las paces, responderle que sí a todo lo que le dijera solo para luego desahogarse. Quería mucho a Bill, lo necesitaba, se había habituado tanto y ahora tener que dejarle de ver, o escucharle, que le regalase algo, cualquier cosa estaría bien con tal de tenerle cerca.

Las clases le parecían igual de monótonas, la única diferencia fue en el recreo, en donde la psicóloga no fue a buscarle y sus compañeros estuvieron aglomerándose cerca de la verja. Se dispuso a dibujar en su salón y no salió ni a los servicios higiénicos cuando sonó el timbre del final de su receso. Los otros niños entraron presurosos al aula y uno de ellos se acercó a Tom.

—Hey, Trümper, tu amigo, el chico extraño ese. Uno de los auxiliares lo jaló por el brazo, la profe de Lengua estaba con ellos, al parecer lo han expulsado del colegio —informó. Tom se quedó boquiabierto al verle regresar a su sitio como si lo que le hubiera contado no llevara importancia. “¿Expulsaron a Bill?”, fue lo que pensó. “¿Por qué?”, fue lo segundo que pasó por su mente. Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir a buscarlo y el maestro de turno le detuvo.

—¿A dónde cree que va, Trümper? —le cuestionó. Tom quiso responderle pero solo alcanzó a balbucear sinsentidos para cuando el profesor le silenció con la mirada—. Regrese a su asiento, jovencito. —Tom negó y pasó por un costado del maestro para salir del aula, dirigiéndose a la verja, no alcanzó a ver más que a algunos de compañeros de Bill, entre ellos el hermano de Andreas, cuchicheando entre sí.

—Mierda, está jodido.

—Iba a terminar así, es mejor, era muy problemático.

—Pero meterse con uno de primaria, estaba loco, pobre niño. —Tom oía lo que decían y sintió ansiedad, podía escuchar a su maestro llamarle y acercándosele. Intentó pasar la verja pero unas manos le sujetaron por la cintura, bajándole de ahí.

—Trümper, recibirás una nota por esto —masculló el mayor, dejándole en el suelo otra vez. Pero Tom no estaba allí, Tom estaba mirando a los chicos de grados superiores, inútilmente esperando verle, se sentía desesperado.

—¿Crees que irá a la fiesta de hoy?

—Sí, de hecho, no se la perdería, sabes que se emborracha hasta desconocerse después de un problema en la escuela y he oído que irá su ex —fue lo último que escuchó antes de que le sujetasen del brazo para llevarlo a su aula. Fiesta, lo vería allí y le preguntaría qué es lo que había pasado, lo miraría, tenía que hacerlo, si le expulsaban no podría y… se resistía a recordar lo sucedido el sábado. Tom sabía que era distinto que Bill no quisiera verle a que no pudiera.

…

—Hola, Tom, qué milagro verte por acá, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, pequeño ingrato que…

—Hola para ti también, Andreas, ¿me dejas entrar? Quiero hablar con Georg —le cortó la perorata, haciendo que le observase con los ojos completamente abiertos en un gesto dramático, le empujó levemente para pasar y subir las escaleras después de darle un breve saludo a la mamá de Andreas.

—Hey tú, el pequeño Tom, no te veía tan seguido por aquí, ¿ya hiciste las paces con mi hermano? —preguntó el castaño al verle en su puerta.

—No vine por Andi, vine a hablar contigo —explicó Tom para después morderse el labio, no sabiendo cómo decírselo sin que sonase raro. Georg le observó expectante y escuchó a Andreas subir las escaleras—. ¿Me puedes decir dónde será la fiesta que harán tus compañeros hoy? —El mayor arqueó una ceja y torció la boca en una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Nat? Pero si tú eres un crío, ¿qué harías allí? Ella es hermana de Gustav y por eso todos estamos invitados pero Nat está en la universidad, inclusive irán chicos mayores que yo —explicó Georg, observando la mirada decidida de Tom e intentando relacionarla con la situación en perspectiva. ¿Para qué iría? “Bingo”, pensó cuando el rostro de Bill apareció en sus pensamientos.

—Quiero… quiero… —intentó justificarse en vano, siendo interrumpido por Andreas.

—Quiere juntarse con chicos grandes, por eso hoy salió de su salón todo rebelde a ver cómo expulsaban a su amiguito —desdeñó Andreas—. Y no le digas, se meterá en más problemas, no creas que no vi cómo te daban una nota, Tom.

—¡No te metas! —gruñó Tom con el ceño fruncido—. No me importa que estés peleado conmigo pero no te metas en esto, no me conoces, somos amigos de tanto tiempo y aún así no sabes quién soy.

—¡No es cierto! Te desconozco, que es muy distinto. Te meterás en problemas porque se lo contaré a tu madre, le diré que planeas ir a esa fiesta solo para ver a ese tipejo —amenazó Andreas con las mejillas encendidas por la cólera. Tom bufó y le miró fijamente. Georg observaba divertido la escena.

—Si le dices algo a mi mamá no te volveré a hablar nunca más, así que cuando ella llame tú le dirás que estoy aquí contigo, ¿ok? —advirtió Tom. Andreas tragó saliva y asintió sumiso.

—¿Entonces vamos a ir a la fiesta, pequeño Tom? —interrogó Georg riéndose.

—Sí —afirmó y sujetó su celular—. Ahora tú vas a decirle a mi mamá que estoy bien y estoy en tu casa, que quizá me quede a dormir porque eso haré. Apenas haga lo que tenga que hacer vendré a tu casa y hablaremos porque me irrita que andes como vieja cotilla todo el tiempo fastidiándome y hablando mal de mí.

Encendió su móvil y una llamada entrante le alertó. Número privado otra vez.

—Me acabas de decir vieja cotilla —se quejó Andreas. Tom le chistó y contestó su teléfono.

—Hola, mire señor desconocido, hoy no podré apagar mi celular porque me llamará mi mamá así que le ruego sea más comprensivo y no me marque seguido, al menos hoy no, ¿ok? —pidió Tom. Andreas frunció el ceño, le parecía absurdo que siguiese con ese jueguito. El silencio en la línea hizo bufar a Tom—. Bueno, confío en usted, adiós —cortó la llamada.

—Hoy estás distinto, Tom —señaló Georg, todavía riéndose. Tom se sonrojó.

—No lo estoy solo que… uhmn, llamaré a mi mamá —señaló su móvil y tomó a Andreas de la mano yendo al cuarto del rubio.

…

Bill se sentía como un pedazo de mierda, uno de los mocosos que le habían visto junto a Once el sábado le había ido con el cuento a la maestra y esta le había informado al director. En un pueblo pequeño todos se enteraban de la vida del resto, y cuando vieron regresar a Once llorando del bosque se produjeron especulaciones de todo tipo, incluyendo en ellas que el culpable era Bill. Su madre se iría a enterar, no de su boca eso lo tenía por seguro, sino por la de la psicóloga. Se puso a fumar y comenzó a marcarle a Once, cuando le contestó le pidió que no lo llamase y sonrió.

Se preguntaba si su madre lo metería en la escuela militar. Se golpeó la frente por siquiera hesitar, era evidente que esa sería su próxima parada. Una despedida, tenía que perderse, drogarse, beber, salir con cualquier chico o chica, lo que sea, necesitaba algo que pudiera ayudarle a desfogarse. Tendría una semana o quizá unos días antes de que su madre arreglase todo para que se entrase a ese colegio donde perdería contacto con el mundo exterior, su progenitora le visitaría y tendría derecho a llamadas pero prácticamente era como una cárcel. Sintió nostalgia por su cabello, se lo cortarían de hecho, ni qué hablar de sus perforaciones. Sus porros, su alcohol, su ropa, su vida se disiparía allí.

Sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría. Con ese cúmulo de pensamientos tomó una ducha para despejarse, había oído que James iría, si lo vería quería estar presentable, demostrarle que nada de lo que le había dicho dejaba mella en él.

…

Tom sabía que no debía estar ahí, Georg se lo había advertido y cumplió con dejarle en la puerta mientras entraba por unas cervezas. Gracias a que la mayoría de los presentes estuviesen demasiado ebrios como para prestarle verdadera importancia cuando ingresó al lugar, y que el otro tanto de gente estuviese en pleno toqueteo descarado, pudo desplazarse con facilidad.

Lo que no pudo fue distinguir a Bill entre el tumulto. Se incomodó, se sentía fuera de lugar allí, con la muchedumbre apestando a alcohol, cigarro y sudor. No le hallaba la gracia, ¿cómo podían tocarse de esa forma? ¿Qué, no sentían vergüenza? Sintió un estremecimiento al ver cómo le metían la lengua en la boca de una chica y giró la vista con el calor posado sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Bill? —llamó temeroso con una voz que no sobresalía entre la música. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. No lo veía por ningún lado, faltaba que no fuese y él estuviese allí exponiéndose en vano. Su rictus se descomponía porque lo extrañaba y esa nostalgia le hacía querer sollozar de pronto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. Se iría de ese sitio de inmediato. Unas risas se abrieron paso entre el ruido estridente del lugar. Por inercia giró el rostro, encontrándose con unos muchachos, que lucían mayores que el resto y que se apoyaban contra una puerta, riéndose hasta el punto de sujetarse el vientre. Uno de los chicos era rubio y traía unas perforaciones que le recordaron a Bill, una en el labio y otra en la oreja; mientras que el pelinegro que estaba a su costado traía rastas, unas que se veían descuidadas. El rubio acercó al pelinegro por la cintura y comenzó a besarle. A Tom se le pusieron rojas hasta las raíces del pelo y cerró los orbes otra vez.

Al abrirlos las risas se escuchaban distantes, los chicos ya no estaban ahí, se sobó los ojos y vio el movimiento de la puerta. Como si la golpeasen por dentro, un sonido casi imperceptible acompañó a este. Miró a ambos lados. Nadie más se percataba de su presencia. Decidió acercarse más, abriéndose paso en medio del gentío y las latas de cerveza caídas. Le parecía estúpido tratar de investigar pudiendo ser una simple ilusión óptica, pero se apoyaba en el sonido, que difícilmente podría ser imaginado con tanta claridad; quizá era un animal encerrado, o una persona buscando huir por estar en cautiverio por un psicópata. Omitió lo último para darse el valor de llegar hacia la puerta.

Fue cuando llegó al otro extremo que notó quizá estaba arriesgándose al meterse en un asunto como ese. Sin embargo, abrió la puerta y unas manos se aferraron a sus piernas logrando que cayera de rodillas dentro del cuarto oscuro. Estuvo a punto de gritar, con el corazón sintiéndolo en la garganta y la aceleración recorriéndole el cuerpo, no obstante, escuchó una voz que le impidió hacerlo.

—Maldito, vienes con tu nuevo novio y me lo restriegas en la cara, ¡jódete! —Era Bill. Con un aliento a alcohol y la voz gangosa pero era él. Sintió sus puños golpearle con cierta fuerza en el pecho y de ahí sus dedos sujetarle por la playera, haciendo que se acercase a él.

Quiso decirle quién era. Sin embargo, todo fue tan rápido y confuso que acabó con los labios de Bill contra los suyos sin soltar palabra. Sus bocas conectadas, no un simple roce como cuando Bill le había mordido, sino un beso completo, de esos que veía que se daban los chicos y chicas mayores, con mucho movimiento por parte de Bill y una lengua que se coló entre sus labios con rapidez. Se sentía perdido, no sabía qué sentir, no le disgustaba la sensación a pesar de no saber qué hacer y fuese incómodo estar recibiendo tanta atención de esa forma tan urgida.

Su corazón daba tumbos, era algo diferente al nerviosismo que sentía antes, no era miedo, tampoco era el sentirse casi claustrofóbico ahí, era… algo que le remecía el vientre y que por lo mismo le hizo deshacerse del agarre con un empujón. Un casi gritado ‘no’ que le despertó del pasmo en el cual se encontraba antes y que consiguió que el otro le preguntase con voz tímida:

—¿Once?

Repentinamente deseó mantenerse en la oscuridad para no salir nunca más. Sería verle el rostro y ser visto. Se sentía abochornado, temblaba incluso. Se aovilló y mantuvo a una distancia prudente de Bill, aunque al parecer este quería acercarse a él y tanteaba el suelo en su búsqueda.

—Once ugh, perdón, pensé que eras alguien…

—Sé lo que pensaste —respondió con voz pequeña. Se sentía minúsculo en ese momento. No sabía lo que se había suscitado, pero tampoco quería saberlo todo ahora, le bastaba con saber que había sido confundido con alguien más, con un chico, y que había sido besado por ello.

Besado. Besado. Besado. No mordido sino besado.

Demasiada información que procesar en una sola noche, quería largarse de allí.

—Eh, crío, de verdad que lo siento, uhmn. —El ruido de Bill al levantarse del suelo le hizo alarmarse. La perilla fue girada y la luz de la casa descubrió sus rostros.

Bill traía el maquillaje corrido, la nariz rojiza y los ojos brillosos. Le ofreció su mano para que le imitase. Tom se paró sin ayuda y miró hacia el suelo.

—Hey, gracias por abrir la puerta, al parecer me habían dejado encerrado —dijo Bill.

Tom pensó en los chicos que habían estado sobre la puerta, en cómo se habían reído antes de besarse y desaparecer. Eran reales.

Bill sabía a la perfección que lo habían encerrado a propósito, porque conocían de lo que era capaz de hacer si se mantenía fuera de ese cuarto. Su exnovio lo sabía, por eso se alejó de su pareja y le habló a Bill como si quisiera recordar viejos tiempos para terminar encerrándolo allí. Lo consideraban un mocoso estúpido y problemático, por eso James había optado por burlarse un poco teniéndolo ahí.

James, el chico con rastas negras nunca tomó en serio a Bill. James tenía más de veinte años y estaba en la universidad. Había conocido a Bill en una fiesta como esa, saliendo abochornado de un cuarto donde yacía una chica, luego se enteró que era novia de Bill y que le había rechazado cuando este le propuso que tuvieran sexo al ser muy ‘niño’. James sin notar la gran diferencia de edad por su altura y su forma de vestir, intentó algo con él, no pensó en una relación sentimental en ningún momento, solo un poco de flirteo con caricias y besos en remuneración. El problema es que Bill era insistente. James cedió y le dio una oportunidad, sin esperarse que Bill fuera tan dependiente, rompió el contacto al saberlo, a las finales, solo era algo sin importancia.

Pero James, sabía que Bill actuaría de mala forma en presencia de Jack, su nuevo novio. No quería más problemas, ni berrinches de críos ebrios, así que actuó. Con ayuda de Jack, le dio una pequeña lección a Billy.

El alcohol recorriéndole el organismo contribuía a que se sintiera como el ser más patético del mundo. Pero tampoco podía simplemente rehuir por completo de su realidad y ensimismarse o tornarse violento con quien encontrase a su paso; aunque sí podía hacerlo, después de lo sucedido con Once, ya no. Se rascó el brazo y parpadeó un par de veces buscando despabilarse un poco.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, enano, apesta a mierda —demandó con acidez en la voz, al vislumbrar a lo lejos las rastas de su ex.

—Si lo dices por el aroma a sudor y alcohol, tú hueles igual —dijo Tom aún con la mirada sobre el suelo. Bill le observó con una ceja alzada, no dejaba de sorprenderle sus respuestas directas cuando solía ser demasiado tímido.

No se arrepentía de haberlo besado, a pesar de que las circunstancias en las cuales se había dado no eran las correctas. Le gustaba Once, ahora ebrio podía soltarlo sin presionarse por cómo se viera. Claro, rompía con la lógica que seguía, debido a que creía que todos los chicos de su edad eran estúpidos y que los de más edad al poseer mayores experiencias serían distintos. Sin embargo, ya había comprobado que ese no era el caso, que cuando una persona es estúpida, lo sería tenga la edad que tenga. Y Once le demostraba actitudes que mucha gente perdía con el tiempo, o que simplemente desechaban.

No se atrevería a lastimarlo, a asustarle, Once era tan solo un niño y evidentemente la percepción que tenía podría alejarlo. Y no quería eso. Le gustaba Once, cómo se sentía junto a él.

—Pensé que me odiabas, por lo que me dijiste, me llamaste mentiroso y en parte me sentí mal, al menos ahora… ahora podremos vernos, si me dejas claro.

Alcohol, drogas, chicas, chicos, desfogarse… prefería pasarle con Once, en el nubarrón de su ebriedad pensaba que era mejor así, llevarle al bosque de nuevo, cerca del río, comprarle helados, dulces.

—Te expulsaron de la escuela, no sé por qué. Y eso no te hace menos mentiroso —soltó Tom, sintiendo todavía el cosquilleo en sus labios y buscando una razón para que Bill no huyese de su lado en ese instante.

—Me expulsaron por ser malo, quería evitar eso o que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa, ¿viste que sí soy capaz de causarlos? En fin, uhmn sí, mentiroso —concedió mientras se tendía sobre el pasto en el que estaban sentados, observando embelesado el cielo.

—¿La psicóloga tuvo que ver, cierto? Ella me daba mala espina, entonces… ¿quiere decir que no soy muy niño para ser tu amigo? —cuestionó Tom con un leve brillo en los ojos. Bill le vio desde su posición y le sonrió.

—Si tuvieras más edad otro sería el cantar, Once, créeme, pero sí, podemos ser amigos ahora sin que nos joda esa bruja de mierda —respondió Bill mientras buscaba la mano de Tom y la apretaba—. Quiero que me regales una semana, o quizá menos tiempo en el que estarás saliendo tooodas las tardes conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Tom se lo pensó. Podría decir que iría donde Andreas, y su rubio amigo no le fallaría en esta ocasión así que asintió enérgicamente, observando sonriente la mano sujeta a la suya. Bill se sentó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla para luego morderse el labio, se le antojaba besarlo de nuevo pero se resistía a hacerlo. “Maldición, no seas un jodido enfermo”, pensó. 

—¿Qué me miras? —preguntó Once, sintiéndose incómodo.

—Eres… lindo, bonito, serás guapo de grande, a mi edad tendrás muchas chicas derritiéndose por ti —le puso un dedo sobre la punta de su respingona nariz y le sonrió. Once la arrugó y se sonrojó.

—No seas mentiroso, lo estás siendo de nuevo, oich —se cruzó de brazos e hizo sobresaliente su labio inferior.

Quería que Bill lo mordiera, lo estaba tentando, quería sentirlo cerca. Bill le vio la boca y se acercó rápidamente para mordérsela, Once deslizó su labio del agarre y acortó la distancia entre ellos para darle un corto y casto beso.

Bill fue el que se alejó en esta ocasión y parpadeó un par de veces seguidas buscando entender lo sucedido. ¿Once le había besado? Quiso preguntarle pero solo alcanzó a balbucear palabras ininteligibles.

—¿Me acompañas? —masculló Tom con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y una sonrisilla traviesa. Lo más probable es que Bill no recordase lo que pasó, al menos no del todo, podría mentirle también.

—Eh sí, sí, te acompaño —dijo aún confundido.


	10. Entre canciones y confesiones

—Es la segunda cosa que haces, Tomi, ¿por qué, cariño? Primero sales de casa sin mi permiso y luego… —suspiró dramáticamente—. Tomi, no es algo que quiera hacer, sino es lo que debo, ve esto como un acto de cariño —explicó Anémona. Tom asintió decidido a no contradecir nada de lo dicho, darle la razón a su madre significaba eludir otro sermón o llanto con fingida decepción—. Pero, ¿sabes qué, pequeño? Permitiré que te quedes en casa de Andreas después de clases, me alegra que te hayas reconciliado con él y sé que necesitas recuperar el tiempo perdido… de esa forma no te quedarás solo en casa —masculló lo último para sí misma.

Tom bajó la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que traía. Se había salido con la suya. Tendría que barrer las escaleras por una semana debido a su castigo pero era un mal menor; lo importante era que se había reconciliado con Bill y esa semana podría verle. Le mentía a su mamá, sin embargo, valía la pena.

…

Su madre le abofeteó, gritó, lloró y luego se recriminó a sí misma por todo lo que le sucedía. Decía que la culpa era suya por divorciarse de su padre, por ausentarse, por no ser precavida. Ahora, decía ella, tendría que trabajar con el tronco torcido que era su hijo, que en la escuela militar le enseñarían a quitarse esas malas mañas y a aprender a ser un hombre digno de esta sociedad. “Eres escoria”, farfulló furibunda.

Bill fingió que nada de lo que le dijo le afectó, ganándose otra cachetada por ‘descarado’, cuando en realidad lo que Bill sentía era dolor, uno profuso que se extendía en su interior reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

—¿Puedo irme ya a mi habitación? —preguntó al presentir que su progenitora ya se había desfogado. Furibunda, Simone asintió.

Bill corrió hacia su habitación y presionó marcación rápida escuchando una y otra vez la voz de Once en su buzón.

…

Tom miraba emocionado el reloj de la pared que estaba arriba de su pizarrón. Faltaban unos pocos segundos para la salida. Recibió un golpecito en la espalda y recién reparó en la regla sobre su mesa, la que provenía de su maestra que hacía ese molesto sonido con sus tacones contra el suelo.

—Trümper, la clase y yo seguimos esperando que respondas a la pregunta que te hice —demandó la profesora.

Tom sintió un estremecimiento y balbuceó algo que no se logró entender.

—¿Qué? —instó la maestra con el ceño fruncido.

—Queso —soltó una palabra al azar, consiguiendo que el rostro de la mujer enrojeciera de furia.

El timbre sonó y puso pies en polvorosa. En el portón de la salida se oía la canción “Born to be wild”, por curiosidad siguió el sonido y vio a Bill con una radio a batería.

La psicóloga los juzgaba con la mirada, Bill alzó su mano libre y le mostró el dedo medio mientras gritaba:

—Ya no me puedes prohibir nada ahora, perra. —Tom sonrió sintiéndose un ‘chico malo’ y después corrieron juntos.

—¿Cuál es esa canción que escuchabas? —preguntó curioso Tom. Bill arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca con la boca de fingida indignación.

—¿No has escuchado antes “Born to be wild” Es un clásico para los motociclistas. Tienes mucho que aprender, Once. Te haré oír algunas canciones las cuales debes conocer antes de morir, algo así como tener bagaje en la cultura musical —explicó Bill. Tom le miró extrañado—. Supongo que habrás escuchado Pink Floyd, ¿no? —Tom negó—. Por Jebús, Once, tengo que iluminarte, pero por ahora vayamos a mi otro lugar especial.

El pequeño asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

…

El viento les recorría el rostro, la humedad se les quedaba en las fosas nasales mientras Major Tom resonaba en sus oídos.

—A ver si entendí… Bowie…

—El señor Bowie, demórate un poco pero dilo bien. David Bowie es… como un dios, es su música, solo suya, no necesita de una banda para ser grande —masculló Bill mientras movía sus pies adelante y hacia atrás sentado en el borde del acantilado, junto a Once.

—Y la película esa que me dices, ese musical, uhmn, ¿no es algo tonto? —interrogó Tom. Bill le miró escandalizado.

—Es EL musical, y tienes-que-verlo.

Tom sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, observando el firmamento maravillado, disfrutando de la compañía de Bill y de aquel lugar, tan pacífico como el claro.

—Oye, Bill.

—¿Uhm? —Tom se sonrojó un poco, el moreno le prestó mayor atención—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se mordió el labio.

—Ya estás haciendo una ahora, tonto. Solo dilo —se rió Bill, el rojizo sobre las mejillas de Tom se acentuó.

—Quería saber si tú… tú, uhmn, ¿tú eres gay, no? —No se movió ni un ápice y esperó ser golpeado pero al no recibirlo, giró el rostro para verle. Bill lucía mortalmente serio, tragó saliva y se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta.

—Los chicos no se besan, los chicos no son novios, no sé de qué hablas. Debería llevarte a una iglesia a que te confieses por insinuar eso —respondió mientras apagaba la radio. Tom arrugó el entrecejo e intentó sentarse para disculparse, Bill posó una mano sobre su pecho y le hizo echarse de nuevo, se acercó hacia a él y puso su cabeza sobre su vientre. Bill comenzó a reírse y Tom se quedó confundido para luego darle un golpe en el hombro y quitar su mano—. No sabes cuánto me has hecho reír con eso —dijo entre carcajadas aún para luego acomodarse en su sitio. Tom se sentó y le miró enojado—. Y no, no soy gay, me encanta tener un par de cosas suaves entre manos al besar, pero los chicos son menos complicados. Las chicas solían verme como si fuese un niño, quizá porque ellas eran mayores, y odio que saquen a relucir su lado maternal para luego sentir lástima por mí, así que… no soy gay, soy bisexual —alzó un hombro restándole importancia.

Tom procesaba lo dicho, recordando a los chicos que vio besándose el día anterior, uno de ellos había sido novio de Bill. Se preguntaba qué debería tener para que Bill se fijase en él.

—Mi reino por tus pensamientos, Once —ofreció Bill con un ademán. El menor le observó curioso—. Es una forma de pedirte que me digas qué piensas, duh.

—Nada importante, ¿por qué mejor no pones otro casette? —intentó desviar la conversación. Se sentía avergonzado por analizar la intimidad de Bill, aunque a la vez algo tonto, al ya saber que este le gustaba y mucho.

—Ok, pongamos a Nena, me gustaría conocer a esa mujer algún día, está tan buena y qué decir de su voz. Por cierto, ¿has tenido novia alguna vez, Once? ¿O novio? —fastidió Bill mientras comenzaba a sonar 99 Red Balloons.

—Novia, pero no me gustaba en realidad, era algo raro, creo que lo hice solo porque los demás tenían una —se sintió tonto al repasar esa idea porque era cierto.

—Duh, eres un enano aún, no es una obligación el que tengas novia, y fue muy estúpido de tu parte hacerlo porque el resto lo hace, tus compañeros son tarados, tenlo en cuenta. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, cuando te di la pelota, tú no debiste ir solo porque el otro era demasiado marica para cruzar la verja —soltó enojado Bill, después deshizo su entrecejo arrugado y le sonrió—. Al menos así te pude conocer, y no olvides esto, nunca permitas que ese grupo de idiotas te haga algo, no pueden obligarte a hacer nada, no dejes que te lastimen, nunca. Tampoco busques problemas, sé gris, pero si los problemas vienen hacia a ti, no dudes en defenderte, ¿entendiste, Once?

—Tú tenías problemas con tus compañeros de salón también, ¿no? Por la sangre, te salía por la nariz —señaló Tom. Bill torció la boca.

—Digamos que me lo merecía. —Tom alzó una ceja—. Fui algo idiota, con muchas personas, no supe pensar con la cabeza y mira cómo terminé, expulsado por mal comportamiento. Que no te pase eso, eh. No me decepciones, tú eres mucho mejor que yo.

—Tú no eres malo, solo que los demás no te ven como yo lo hago —negó Tom, con decisión en la expresión.

Bill le sonrió y luego acarició sus cabellos rubios. —Insisto en lo anterior, y te repito lo que el otro día te dije, eres adorable y es muy de maricas que te diga eso así que no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo —le jaló de las mejillas para luego lamerle una. Tom se sonrojó y fingió molestia al limpiársela con su rebeca, internamente deseó que le mordiese los labios.

—Tienes un serio problema —se quejó Tom. Bill, con su característica forma de ser, se lanzó sobre él para hacerle cosquillas, luego lamerle y morderle las mejillas—. ¡Basta, basta! —pidió entre risas.

—Es que eres comestible —se justificó Bill mientras se echaba a su costado acezado. Ambos se miraron de reojo sonrientes.

—Estás loco —le dijo Tom riéndose, Bill le guiñó un ojo.

—Puedes apostar por ello.

…

—¿Qué esperas para entrar? Mueve el trasero, que tienes tarea por hacer, crío, ¿o es que quieres que te dé un beso para que luego me invites a pasar a tu morada? —canturreó Bill lo último para molestarle. Tom negó y entró a su casa, cerró su puerta y se le iluminó el rostro.

Escuchó sus pasos alejarse y se dirigió a su cuarto a hacer sus deberes. Su padre llegaría pronto y tendría que comer para ese entonces; sin contar que su madre vendría más tarde y las escaleras deberían estar limpias ya. Tenía mucho por hacer.

…

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Simone con la cabeza latiéndole y un cigarro en mano.

—La pregunta sería qué haces aquí, se supone que trabajas —evadió la interrogante y dejó su radio sobre la mesa.

—Basta, Bill. Hoy me pedí el día para ir donde Gordon, hemos hablado de ti y… ambos estamos de acuerdo con la idea de que entres a una escuela militar, no quise preguntárselo porque prácticamente de desligó de ti cuando nos divorciamos, y no ha cumplido con las mensualidades pero ahora sí lo hará, por eso se lo he dicho. Este nuevo colegio es caro, Bill, lo es, no quiero que lo arruines, no creo que puedas tampoco —sorbió otra calada.

—De puta madre que concuerden al menos en algo, ¿no? ¿Así será cada vez que la cago? —cuestionó con sorna.

—Vete a tu cuarto —ordenó Simone. Bill tomó su radio en mano y se fue hacia su habitación.

Simone siguió fumando con los dedos temblorosos y con lágrimas silenciosas formando surcos en sus mejillas.

…

—Deja de llamar a su casa y mejor ve a visitarlo, dudo que te conteste, su madre se lo prohíbe, ya sabes, no seas terco, enano —avisó Georg, Andreas suspiró y alzó levemente la barbilla en señal de orgullo.

—Él prefiere a Bill, no iré a buscarle, aparte… se supone que debería estar conmigo —se quejó remilgoso. Georg bufó.

—No sé si sepas, pero Bill se irá a una escuela militar, Tom no lo verá en mucho tiempo. Déjalos que disfruten este tiempo. —Andreas abrió los ojos en toda su extensión—. No me mires así, Andy, ¿no lo sabías?

—No, entonces… Tom sufrirá, aunque seguro ya sabe, no lo entiendo, qué caso tiene que se viesen ahora, ¿cuánto tiempo le queda?

—Una semana o menos, su madre le tiene jodiéndole con lo mismo desde hace mucho y ahora que lo expulsaron pues lo hará, no sé si se lo haya dicho a tu amigo, no creo que debas decírselo tú —le miró con aprehensión y el rubio asintió; aunque por dentro se alegraba de que pronto esa amistad dañina se acabase de cuajo.

…

Tom se ubicó en la mesa después de servir la comida. Las escaleras de madera rechinaban por el estado de pulcritud en el que estaban y la tarea de literatura había sido un pan comido al tener internet en casa.

—¿Ya terminaste los deberes?

—Sí —asintió Tom con una sonrisa cansada pero con la satisfacción de haber cumplido con todo, y con el eco de su día junto a Bill.

—Te noto distinto, hijo, ¿hay algo que quieras confiarle a tu padre? —cuestionó Jörg, sintiéndose feliz por su vástago, a pesar de que su situación con Anémona no estuviese bien por completo.

—Uhmn —pensó en qué decirle—, es por Andi, antes me sentía mal por no hablar con él, y que se pusiera raro conmigo, sin embargo, ahora somos amigos como siempre —sonrió aún más, no era mentira, al menos no del todo; Andreas era su mejor amigo de toda la vida y la idea de estar peleados le hacía sentir mal. Caso aparte era que Bill fuese parte fundamental de la mayoría de esas sonrisas espontáneas que se le formasen en el rostro.

Jörg le acarició los cabellos rubios y le correspondió su sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho, Tom. —Siguió comiendo tranquilo, eludiendo el hecho de que Anémona no regresase temprano simplemente para no verle durante la cena.


	11. Adiós

Todo parecía perfecto. Omitiendo algunos detalles como las charlas molestas con la psicóloga y las consecutivas peleas entre sus padres, todo parecía perfecto. Mientras viera al moreno a la salida todo estaría bien. Andreas no se le acercaba, se preguntaba si acaso iría de boca suelta con su madre para contarle que no pasaba en realidad las tardes con él, cuando se lo cuestionó el rubio lo miró con pena fingida y lo negó. Anémona no había dado indicios de lo contrario, así que decidió seguir confiando en su mejor amigo.

Bill le había advertido que llevase pantalones cortos en su mochila y una playera si gustaba, Tom, sin entender muy bien el porqué, hizo caso y siguió a Bill a la salida como acostumbraba. No se dirigían al acantilado, lo supo por el camino que iban tomando y cómo este colindaba con el bosque. Su primera opción era que se estuviesen dirigiendo al claro, sin embargo, disipó sus dudas al vislumbrar el río que tenían frente a ellos.

—¿Un río? —preguntó Tom extrañado. Bill arqueó una ceja y bufó.

—No, Sherlock, una fuente de limonada gigante, ¿para qué pensabas que eran los pantalones cortos? ¿Para hacer una maratón? —respondió sarcástico, Tom rodó los ojos—. Oh, oh, oh, aún mejor, pensabas que quería ver tus piernecitas de gallina que tienes, ¿cierto?

Tom le dio un empujón que solo logró agitarlo un poco mientras se echaba a reír. —Deja de ser un idiota y voltéate —pidió. Bill le observó fijamente, dejando de reírse—. No me voy a cambiar frente a ti.

—Cierto, los chicos no pueden ver las panties de las nenas, perdón —dijo Bill pero de todas formas se giró, a sabiendas que así Once fuese o no una niña, no era recomendable que le viese en interiores.

Tom se cambió de ropa enrojecido por la cólera que de seguro se le pasaría en un momento. Y se preguntó si Bill haría lo mismo, no percatándose que este se bajaba los vaqueros para ponerse unos pantalones cortos de color negro y se quitaba la playera, dejando al descubierto un tatuaje en la ingle.

Solo alcanzó a verle la espalda blanquecina en movimiento al correr en dirección al río. Tom no había traído otra playera, así que sin nada arriba, siguió a Bill con el cuello encogido. La brisa le ponía la piel de gallina y ver a Bill como un crío chapotear en el agua le hacía sonreír. —¿Qué esperas?, ¿invitación por escrito? ¡Ven! —Tom asintió e ingresó al río.

—El agua está fría —se quejó Tom.

—Sí, pero solo es hasta que te habitúes a ella, déjate llevar —masculló Bill de forma insinuante mientras se hundía en el agua perdiéndose de su visión.

—¿Bill? —lo llamó confuso y miró hacia el agua turbia, siéndole imposible saber si estaba cerca. Unos dedos se aferraron a sus tobillos y fue jalado con fuerza dentro del río. Un grito se abrió paso en su garganta y se hallaba con los ojos escociéndole.

Vio el color verdoso y se sujetó el cuello, luego se impulsó para salir a flote. Su corazón daba tumbos en su pecho, la sensación de vacío bajo sus pies le perturbaba. Una carcajada le hizo girar y ver a Bill.

—¡Debes mirarte la cara! Está como para una foto —chanceó Bill. Tom miró en los alrededores y luego se acercó al moreno, le sujetó por los hombros hundiéndole con su peso—. Hey, hey, heeey —se quejó para después sujetarle por el talle e invertir los papeles, sin embargo, fue muy torpe y terminó hundiéndose junto a Once.

Tom se apretó contra Bill temiendo ahogarse. Bill nadó en silencio con el peso de Once sobre sí hasta la orilla, el pequeño seguía junto a él como lapa.

—Once… ya estamos en la orilla —pidió Bill con voz algo grave. Tom esnifó por la nariz y abrió los ojos, que mantenía presionados con fuerza, se sonrojó y alejó lentamente de Bill.

—Lo siento, es que no sé nadar muy bien y tú me jalaste y… eso —se justificó con las mejillas encendidas y sin corresponderle a la mirada.

—Creo que fue algo estúpido, discúlpame. Olvidé que… eres un crío todavía y puedes hacerte en los pantalones si es que te asustan demasiado —molestó Bill mientras le picada el costado, Tom frunció el ceño y le observó de reojo algo fastidiado—. Oh, no me mires así, no me digas que le entró tierra a tu vagina —bromeó, recibiendo un manotazo en respuesta y se rió con ganas Tom lo imitó por el contagioso sonido y porque, debía de admitir, algo de gracia le había dado el chiste—. Entonces… ¿nos metemos de nuevo?

—Solo si prometes no aterrorizarme otra vez —le advirtió Tom con una expresión que buscaba ser seria pero que provocaba que Bill se aguantase las ganas de reír—. Eres cruel, ¿te lo habían dicho antes?

Su rictus decayó. —Sí, varias veces. —Tom se golpeó mentalmente, rememorando que la imagen de Bill para el resto estaba distorsionada—. Uhmn, bueno, está bien, lo prometo y si es que algo te da miedo puedes sujetarme. Sé nadar —accedió Bill y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera. Tom asintió y bajó la vista.

—Tienes… un tatuaje —dijo Tom y lo señaló.

—Tengo dos en realidad —respondió y se giró para mostrar el símbolo que traía en la nuca.

—Woah, ¿no te dolió cuando te los hicieron? —Bill le miró divertido.

—Sí, un poco, pero cuando te centras en algo más… digo, estás ahí y te lo estás haciendo por una razón —alzó los hombros—, entonces solo queda hacerte de huevos y ya.

—Creo que yo no podría hacerme uno —mencionó. Tom no era de quejarse mucho por alguna dolencia física, pero le temía a las agujas. Bill arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y para qué querrías tú hacerte un tatuaje? Eres un crío, y tienes bonita piel, no te la arruines —masculló sin mirarle. Tom se sonrojó, no se había puesto a pensar en si tenía una piel diferente a la del resto, aunque un par de veces le habían hecho bromas de que tenía piel de niña, incluso Andreas se lo había dicho.

—Ok —respondió queriendo sonreír, de todas formas había sido un halago muy a la manera de Bill.

—Ehmn… así que… el último en mojarse en un huevo podrido —amenazó Bill para correr al río dejando un Tom boquiabierto sentado en la tierra.

—¡Eso no fue justo!

—¿Quién eres tú para juzgar, señor huevo podrido? —fastidió Bill mientras le guiñaba un ojo y arrugaba la nariz. Tom bufó y entró al río.

Parecían un par de niños jugando, no había distinción de edad en aquel momento. Y la tarde pasó cadenciosamente entre risas y ojos brillantes.

…

—Creo que se está haciendo tarde —dijo Bill al observar el cielo. Tom, quien estaba a su costado, echado como él en la tierra, giró el rostro para verle.

—No quisiera irme de aquí nunca —confesó más para sus adentros que para Bill, pero este alcanzó a oírle.  
—¿Te gustó el lugar? —preguntó Bill, su voz se oía distinta y Tom quiso golpearlo por tonto. “No, el que me gusta eres tú”, respondió mentalmente.

—Sí, también. —Bill sabía lo que implicaba esa respuesta, rememoró el beso que le dio Once, que creyó era obra de su estado de ebriedad, y supuso que quizá habría sido más real de lo que se imaginaba.

Silencio. Bill tragó saliva y siguió mirando el firmamento. —Tengo algo que decirte —ahí iba de nuevo ese tono que Tom detestaba, se apoyó en sus antebrazos y le obligó a que lo mirase—. Hey, ni siquiera empiezo y ya me pones esa cara.

—¿Qué vas a decirme? —instó Tom, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para no ponerse a llorar al saber que fuera lo que fuese a decirle, no le gustaría.

Los ojos de Bill le observaron con fijeza, abrió la boca y cerró de inmediato. Tensó su mandíbula, tenía que decírselo. —Mis padres me pondrán en una escuela militar, Once —soltó. Tom le miró, ahora confundido—. ¿No sabes lo que quiere decir eso? Figúratelo como una cárcel, el peor lugar donde un chico-problemas podría caer, mucho más terrible que un reformatorio. No tendré comunicación con el mundo exterior, me quitarán mis cosas y llevaré uniforme todo el tiempo —suspiró y, al hacerlo, cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se fijó en lo acuosos que estaban los de Once—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Tom esnifó y bajó la cabeza, alejándose un poco de Bill. El moreno se sentó y posó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, el cual intentó deshacerse de su agarre pero desistió al sentir aquellos brazos cubriéndole en un abrazo que le hizo sentir tan bien y mal a la vez. Sabía que en esta ocasión no era culpa de Bill, o bueno, en parte lo era, sin embargo, eso no disminuía el dolor que se implantaba en su pecho.

—¿No podrás…? —sollozó y tomó aire—. ¿No podrás volver a salir conmigo nunca más?

Bill lo vio tan frágil entre sus brazos, con la expresión rota, las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y su nariz rojiza. Tan pequeño y dolido por no volver a verle pero, ¿acaso podría ser así? Un ‘nunca más’ definitivo. Se había habituado a Once, y viceversa, no podría sacarlo de su vida con tanta facilidad. Le sujetó el rostro y le sonrió.

—No, no creas que te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, eh —bromeó, no obstante, Once seguía llorando. Quiso tragarse sus lágrimas y que sonriera de nuevo, que no tuviese que pasar por esto, pero era estúpido intentar cambiar las cosas. Era un hecho ineludible que él se iría y lo mejor era decírselo para no simplemente dejarlo y que pensara que se aburrió de él o algo así.

Bill acarició su nariz con la de Once y cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la del menor.

—Yo te quiero, Bill —susurró Tom y le vio en esa posición, Bill correspondió al gesto y abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se mordió el labio, sabía que Bill se iría y si antes de hacerlo le rechazaba de alguna forma le dejaría más destrozado de lo que ya estaba.

El mayor acarició las mejillas de Once y fue limpiando de a pocos los rastros de llanto, hasta que posó sus dedos sobre sus labios llenos y centró su vista en ellos.

Bill no le decía te quiero a su madre, menos a su padre, temía querer a la gente, ya que de esa manera podría lastimarle con mayor facilidad; y expresarlo con palabras, si es que en verdad lo sentía, se le hacía muy poco. Era por eso, que con torpeza, se acercó más a Once para besarlo, aprisionando sus labios como cuando lo mordía pero ahora usando los suyos en vez de los dientes, siendo delicado en un comienzo y efusivo en el siguiente, no besándolo con fiereza como anoche al creer que era James, sino con una fuerza que le transmitía todo lo que sentía por él.

Tom no sabía besar de esa forma, así que simplemente se dejó guiar, de lo que estaba seguro era que este beso era completamente distinto a cuando lo besó en el armario. Bill se detuvo y respiró contra su rostro, tomando aire, ambos haciéndolo.

Bill se acercó de nuevo, perdiendo sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos y sintiendo cómo unas manos pequeñas se aferraban a su espalda. No era lo mejor, no era lo más correcto, Bill lo sabía, sin embargo dejó que los pensamientos se esfumaran en cuanto compartió aliento con Once, jugó con su paladar y luego se alejó un poco, sujetándole el labio inferior con los dientes y observándole. Se separó de nuevo, y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de separarse del agarre y levantarse en dirección a sus cosas. Tom frunció el ceño y le vio irse presuroso.

—¿Bill? ¡Bill! —Lo llamó mientras se paraba a pasos torpes y cogía su ropa y mochila, intentando seguirle. Sin embargo, no era tan rápido, aparte de que se le había adelantado por un gran tramo ya.

…

Calor.

—¡Bill! ¡Baja ya que ha llegado tu padre, debemos irnos! —escuchó entre los rezagos de su sueño. Se desperezó y miró con vergüenza sus vaqueros, estaba excitado.

Debía lavarse el rostro inmediatamente, refrescarse y conseguir que su erección bajase en segundos, sin necesidad de tocarse que iba a ser peor.

—¡Ya! —Se levantó presuroso y algo cayó de sus bolsillos. Su móvil. Lo observó dubitativo y lo sujetó para ir en dirección a su baño.

…

Simone le sonrió a Gordon por cortesía, luego miró con aprehensión en dirección al segundo piso. Bill no bajaba.

—¿No se habrá escapado? —preguntó Gordon, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

La mujer quiso salir en defensa de su hijo, pero se ubicó en su situación actual y cerró la boca. ¿Su niño sería capaz de hacer eso? Ya nada podía asegurar, era como una extraña, Bill era como un extraño frente a sus ojos. Sintió la mirada de Gordon sobre ella y bufó; sabía que él se moría por decirle qué tan decepcionado estaba sobre lo que Simone representaba tanto como mujer y como madre, tal y como le había dicho cuando hablaron.

—Si tanto piensas que es así, mejor búscalo tú. Todavía queda tiempo y no quiero darle más presiones de las que ya tiene —masculló. El moreno negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

…

Tom sentía la cabeza caliente. Había corrido hasta su casa, se había bañado y todavía sentía el sabor de Bill quemándole la boca, el rostro, el pecho, todo el cuerpo. Pero principalmente la cabeza. ¿Por qué Bill había hecho eso? Huir. Huir de él, del beso, de sus sentimientos… no lo volvería a ver y la última imagen que tendría sería de Bill yéndose de su lado después de dejarle los labios hinchados, rojizos y con gusto a él.

Se tiró sobre su cama y aguantó las ganas de llorar. Se sentía en cierta forma rechazado. Pero. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego lo succionó. Bill. Bill. Bill. No podía haberle rechazado, no de esa manera, el beso gritaba lo contrario.

Su celular vibró en la mesilla y se le antojó tirarlo por la ventana. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no obstante, podría ser su madre y optaba por no meterse en problemas por no contestar a tiempo. Sin mirar, lo agarró y apretó por costumbre el botón verde.

—¿Hola? —ninguna respuesta, solo el ruido de la respiración de alguien, se alejó el móvil de la oreja y miró quién era. Número desconocido. Recordó las palabras de Andreas, sobre que Bill era el que lo llamaba, sus latidos se aceleraron—. ¿Bill? ¿Eres tú? —el resuello en la línea se detuvo—. ¿Todo este tiempo habías sido tú? —tal y como se lo esperaba, no recibió respuesta, el sonido volvió a oírse—. Eres un cobarde —concluyó—, lo eres por no llamarme con tu verdadero número en todo este tiempo, por no hablarme, por huir después que nos besamos. ¡Te dije que te quería y no me respondiste! ¿Esperas que me lo figure acaso? ¿No podías ni siquiera actuar distinto a pesar de saber que no nos íbamos a ver dentro de mucho? ¡Eres un jodido cobarde, Bill! —comenzó a sollozar—. Lo peor es que no puedo no quererte, soy tonto.

—¡Bill, abre la puerta! —escuchó al otro lado del teléfono. Era la voz de un hombre.

—¿Hoy te vas? —No hubo respuesta y tomó aire—. Te quiero, pedazo de bruto.

La llamada se cortó. Tom observó a su móvil con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

…

—¡Joder, dije que ya! ¿No sabes oír ahora? ¿Tan rápido te ha llegado la senectud? —preguntó Bill al abrir su puerta, con la maleta en mano. Su padre le miró desaprobatoriamente y alzó la mano, Bill se la detuvo y lo observó desafiante—. A mi madre le habrás podido pegar en su momento pero yo no soy tu mujer, así que esas mierdas conmigo no y ya déjame pasar.

Gordon deshizo el agarre y tensó sus músculos. Ya le harían aprender a ese muchacho en la escuela militar, estaba a nada de ello así que podría soportarlo un rato más.

Bill bajó las escaleras furibundo y vio a Simone junto a la puerta con expresión triste. Se negó a corresponderle la mirada. Para Bill su madre y su padre estaban en el mismo saco.

—Hijo… —intentó hablar Simone mientras le sujetaba el brazo, Bill se removió.

—No me toques y mejor vámonos ya, no se vaya a hacer tarde para que te sientas libre de toda responsabilidad conmigo —deshizo el agarre y abrió la puerta. Los observó desafiante a ambos—. ¿Vienen o no? Porque no tengo ni puta idea de dónde queda.

Gordon y Simone se pusieron delante de él y salieron.  
…

Le quería, le quería tanto que hasta le dolía. Bill era un chico, eso lo sabía, también que probablemente era gay o algo parecido aunque nunca antes le había gustado otro niño, quizá era bisexual como Bill, luego se cuestionaría a fondo sobre ello. Bill era mayor, por cinco años, también sabía eso y no le molestaba, más bien se sentía inseguro sobre sí mismo cuando estaba a su lado, ser demasiado ‘crío’ para él pero eso podría cambiarlo, podría lucir de más edad de la que tenía.

Sí, Tom cambiaría. Sería lo suficientemente bueno para Bill en cuanto este regresara. Porque, debía regresar, ¿no? Bill había dicho que no se desharía tan fácilmente de él. Se sonó la nariz y limpió las comisuras de sus ojos, lo volvería a ver, y todo sería distinto. Solo tendría que esperar, tan solo eso.


End file.
